Inazuma Games
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! AU! OOC-ness! In the future, where the whole world is destoryed, one country remains: the mighty Japan, now called Inazuma. Every year, the terrible Inazuma Games are hold, a battle till the death between 24 kids. Who will the tributes be this year? Who will survive? And will love blossom in the midst of all this terror? HUNGER GAMES ELEMENTS! Enjoy! xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**The Inazuma Games**

**Chapter One: The Reaping**

Introduction

Once upon a time, when the earth was still a peaceful place, seven continents lived happily together. But a cold-hearted war tore it apart, making many people die and destroying the environment. People began fighting each other for the remaining recourses and the peace was gone. The world turned into one, black place where death and war ruled the grounds. But after all the chaos and pain, a country, that was once called Japan, rose from the ashes. The remaining people in that country, called the land 'Inazuma'. Inazuma was a peaceful place, divided in twelve districts and a mighty capitol, called 'Tokyo', who controlled Inazuma. Each district provided the mighty capitol from necessaries. The twelve districts are divided from rich to poor, district twelve being the poorest. The peace didn't last long. An uprising began quickly against Tokyo, the districts demanding more food and other necessaries that would keep them alive. Tokyo was outraged and began a war against the twelve districts, and with success. Now, as a yearly reminder that an uprising should never happen again, the 'Inazuma Games' were created. Each year, the twelve districts of Inazuma, offer up a young boy and a young girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen. They will be trained in the art of survival and prepared to fight until the death. They will be thrown in an arena to battle for their own surviving. May the odds be ever in your favor.

Akane's P.O.V

I wake up by the sound of birds chirping. I slowly open my eyes and sit up straight. I step outside my bed and notice that the bed besides me is empty.

''Miyuki?'' I ask softly.

Then, I see my little sister, curled up in the arms of my sleeping mother. I smile and get dressed into a simple pair of jeans and my white hoodie. Then, I pull on my brown boots and braid my hair in my usual two braids. After taking another glance at my mother and sister, and grabbing my brown backpack, I open the door and leave the house. Today is Sunday, a day where I meet up with my friend to collect food. Actually, that's forbidden, but we don't have a choice. We live in district twelve, the poorest district. We barely have money to buy food and me and my family live in a small house. My father passed away when I was young and ever since then, my mother hasn't been the same. Me, being the eldest sibling, feel the responsibility to take care of the family. But besides all that, I'm happy with my life. I walk towards the edges of district twelve and climb over the fence that separates district twelve from the big forest that's locates beside it. The smell of the trees and the rustle of the leaves instantly make me smile. I love nature. I enter the forest and walk towards the big lake that's centered in the middle of it. When I reach it, I spot a boy with pink hair, skipping stones on the water. When he hears me, he turns around and smiles. His blue eyes sparkle and he seems happy.

''Akane, good morning.''

''Ranmaru, you're early.''

The boy, who goes by the name Kirino Ranmaru, smiles.

''I wasn't able to sleep much this night, so I woke up early.''

After saying that, his smiles fades a little. I sigh.

''Today is the day, huh?''

''Yep.'' Ranmaru replies, throwing another stone in the water.

I sigh and go over to stand next to Ranmaru.

''How many times is your name in the bowl?'' I ask slowly.

''Thirty-two.'' Ranmaru growls.

I gasp.

''My god, Ranmaru. That's a lot.''

''Well, I need to keep my siblings alive,'' He replies with a shrug. ''Who else is going to do it? Not my father.''

I sigh again. Ranmaru always gets irritated when he talks about his father. He left his family for a beautiful young woman that lives in the richer part of district twelve. Ranmaru's mother stayed behind with four kids. Ranmaru is the eldest of them all, being fifteen. He has two younger brothers of twelve and ten and a younger sister of nine years old.

''How many times is your name in the bowl, Akane?''

''Fifteen times.'' I reply.

Ranmaru frowns.

''That's not good either.''

''Well, nothing's good in Inazuma.'' I sigh.

''Good point.'' Ranmaru replies, while he tries to make another stone skip on the water.

''Anyway, should we start collecting food?'' I ask.

Ranmaru looks at me.

''Okay, let's go.''

Ranmaru and I have a nice agreement. Ranmaru always goes hunting animals, taking care of the meat for our two families, while I will go and collect edible berries and other plants. I don't like killing animals, so I leave that stuff to Ranmaru.

''Meet up in two hours?'' Ranmaru asks me.

''Same place, as always.'' I reply with a smile.

Ranmaru smiles too and turns around.

''Good luck, Akane.''

''You too!''

Then, I'm left on my own in the open clearing in front of the lake, while Ranmaru disappears out of my sight. I walk off too and head towards the bushes besides the lake. When I was younger, my father used to teach me all kinds of stuff about edible plants and the forest. I still remember the plants book he used to show me. Now, after all those years, I memorized all the information and pictures and know very well which berries are poisonous and which not. I pick the red berries that grow on the bushes and go further into the forest. In these two hours, I collect all kinds of berries, mint leaves, mushrooms and I even find chestnuts. When the sun shows me that two hours have passed, I make my way back towards the lake and see that I'm the first one to arrive. Ranmaru must still be on his way. I set down my backpack, packed with the food, and lean forward to splatter my face with some water. I fill the water bottle that I carried along in my backpack and take a few sips of water. Just then, Ranmaru emerges, two rabbits and three squirrels dangling on his belt. My eyes light up by seeing the meat.

''Well done!'' I praise him.

''I guess today was a good day,'' Ranmaru grins back. ''What did you find?''

He walks over to me, while I open my backpack and show him the contents.

''Quite a lot. I even found chestnuts.''

Ranmaru nods in approval.

''This will do.''

I smile, while Ranmaru sits down next to me. We divide the spoils and I receive a rabbit and a squirrel. Ranmaru gets the half of al my berries, five mushrooms, three chestnuts and half of my mint leaves.

''I'm going to save up as much food for tonight, after the reaping.'' Ranmaru says, putting the stuff I collected for him in a small duffel bag.

''For a small feast?'' I reply with a smile.

''It's always a feast when you're not in the Inazuma Games.''

That's right. Later today, it's time for the reaping. On this event, the new tributes for this year's Inazuma Games will be chosen. Your name will be written on a small paper stroke and that stroke will go into a bowl, together will all the other names of all the other tributes. In exchange for extra food over the years, your name has to go in multiple times. That's what Ranmaru and I have. My name is fifteen times in the girls bowl. Ranmaru's name thirty-two times in the boys bowl. I gulp. Luckily, Miyuki is only ten years old, so she isn't allowed to participate in the Inazuma Games yet. Other than that, Ranmaru's sibling, Makoto, will participate in the reaping for the first time this year. Ranmaru has been nervous all about it the past few weeks. And I don't blame him. Luckily, Makoto's name is only one time in the boys bowl. The chance that he gets picked is super small. I look over to Ranmaru and see the frown on his face.

''What's wrong?'' I ask.

''Nothing.'' Ranmaru growls in return.

He stares at the lake, his mouth in a tight line.

''Are you worrying about Makoto?'' I ask.

Ranmaru sighs.

''Also, but I'm also worried about you, Akane.''

I look a bit startled.

''M-Me?''

''Yes. If you had to participate in the Inazuma Games, there's no way I'll be able to live on normally. You're very shy, Akane. You don't like hunting on animals. How will it be like when you have to hunt on humans?''

I can't help but laugh, even though I know that I shouldn't.

''You're talking like my name has already been picked. I can't say that I'm not nervous, because I'm terrified. But there's no need to get all worked up. We'll see whose name it is at the reaping this afternoon. It could be me and it could be someone else. We don't know.''

Ranmaru smiles.

''Even in times like this, you stay optimistic. You're truly special, Akane.''

A blush crept onto my cheeks_. W-What's this? Why am I blushing? It's not like I have feelings for Ranmaru... right?_ When I look over to Ranmaru, I notice he has turned his face away from me. I let out a giggle. Ranmaru and I have been friends for five years now. I met him in the forest, when I went in there by myself for the first time. It was a week after my father passed away and I was only nine years old. Ranmaru was ten back then. I discovered the lake and found some dead game on the ground. By seeing it, I could tell someone had shot them with a bow and arrow. Just when I was admiring that skill, Ranmaru emerged from the trees and started yelling at me, telling me it was his and to back off. After some explaining and talking, he changed his attitude towards me and we slowly became friends. Ever since then, we made the deal that Ranmaru would provide meat for my family and that I would provide berries, mint leaves and that kind of things for his family. Ranmaru's my best friend and we know everything about each other. But I never thought about being… more than friends with him. The idea makes me blush again. The sound of Ranmaru's voice wakes me up from my thoughts.

''Let's go back to district twelve. We have what we needed and we can't stay away too long.''

''Right, let's go back.''

We both stand up and walk side by side towards the fence that protects district twelve. We both climb over it, me with a little bit of help from Ranmaru, and we both land on our feet on the other side. I'm about to walk off, until Ranmaru grabs my hand.

''Don't forget to wear something pretty. It's the reaping after all.''

I smile at him.

''I will. But you also have to dress up nice.''

Ranmaru grins.

''Don't worry about that.''

Then, we turn around.

''See you in two hours.''

''Bye!''

I make my way back towards our house. More residents of district twelve have woken up and I see the marketing people setting up their booths. I smile and greet some of them. Sometimes, I trade the stuff I find in the forest with them for other things like needle and thread, cotton, bread and that kind of things. We never speak openly about that, because it's strictly forbidden and I could get arrested or even executed if the peacekeepers of district twelve found out that I went behind the fences. The same goes for Ranmaru. We have to be very careful when we transport our found goods back to our houses. But so far, I never have been caught. When I knock on my door, Miyuki happily opens the door.

''Welcome back, Akane!'' She greets with a happy smile.

She looks a lot like me, having the same hair and eye color. Only, Miyuki always wears her hear in a bun on her head.

''Good morning, Miyuki.'' I reply, ruffling her hair.

I step inside and walk towards my mother, kissing her on her cheek.

''Hi mom.''

''Morning. Did you and Kirino have any luck today?''

I nod and show her the contents of her backpack. The eyes of my mother and Miyuki widen.

''Oh my, look at that.'' My mother says shocked.

''So much food.'' Miyuki adds.

I smile.

''But let's save a bit for tonight, after the reaping.'' I say.

My mother and Miyuki nod. I trade some of my found goods at the market and return home with a warm loaf of bread, which we eat as lunch together with some of the berries and each one mushroom. We save the other berries, the meat and the chestnuts for this evening. Then, the looks on our faces get serious.

''It's time to get you ready.'' My mother says.

I nod. There's already a bit bath basin waiting for me with water. I strip off my clothes and wash myself with a frayed washcloth. I'm abnormally thin and can count all my ribs. But everybody is like that in district twelve. My little sister pours water over my head so I can wash my hair. After washing myself, Miyuki hands me a damaged and old towel with holes in it. The only towel that we have. I dry myself off and pull on my undergarments again.

''Akane, come over here.'' My mother stays.

I walk over to her, standing besides her bed. On the bed lies a beautiful lace dress in the color white. I gasp.

''Mom… it's beautiful.'' I whisper.

''I wore it to my reaping when I was fourteen.'' My mother smiles.

She helps me in the dress. It fits perfectly. My mother pulls up my hair in a nice bun and decorates it with a white hair ribbon. I walk over to the cracked mirror at the wall and gasp again. With all the dirt washed off my body and my hair and clothing like this, I look gorgeous.

''Thank you, mom.'' I say breathless.

Then, I discovered that there are tears in her eyes. I feel my own tears burning and I immediately walk over to my mom to hug her.

''It will be fine.'' I whisper.

''Please, just please… don't let it be you.'' My mother says smothered.

Then, she lets go off me and Miyuki wraps her arms around my waist.

''Stay safe, Akane! When you come back, we'll have a nice dinner.''

I nod.

''Look forward to it.''

Then, our conversation gets interrupted by the clock tower on the town square. It starts to strike twelve times. The sign to gather.

''It's time.'' I whisper.

Miyuki grabs my hand and my mother grabs Miyuki's other one. Together, we walk towards the town square until we reach the point where we have to part.

''Bye mom, Miyuki.'' I say, kissing them goodbye.

''Good luck!'' Miyuki replies.

My mother gives me a nod. Then, I turn around and walk towards the registration desk for the fourteen year old girls. A peacekeeper sits behind it in its security suit.

''Name.'' He says in a monotone voice.

''Yamana Akane.'' I reply in my shy voice.

Without my family or Kirino, I feel ten times more timid. The peacekeeper glances at his list and puts a tick next to my name.

''Next.'' He says again.

I quickly make way for the girls behind me and walk on towards the section for fourteen-year-old girls. I recognize some girls from my school, Raimon Junior High. They all look just as nervous as me. I take a spot in the section somewhere and try to control my breathing. I look over to the right, where all the boys are positioned. The eldest kids are up front and the youngest kids are at the back, closest to the part where family members can position themselves. I wander over the boys until I find the section for the fifteen-year-old boys. I spot Kirino in a white button-up shirt, dark blue jeans and white sneakers. Somehow, my cheeks fluster and I instantly feel very warm. Kirino spots me too and grins at me, giving me a thumbs up. I smile and also give him a thumbs up. Then, somebody taps on the microphone on the stage.

''Everybody, welcome!'' A female voice says, her voice amplified by the speakers around the town square.

She's wearing a bright blue blouse with puffed-up sleeves, a white pencil skirt and black, high heels. Her brown wavy hair falls over her shoulders. She's wearing super expensive jewelry and looks very wealthy. You can immediately see that it's a woman from the capitol, Tokyo, where everybody is rich and healthy.

''Time to announce the tributes for the 63th annual Inazuma Games!''

A shiver goes up my spine. It has been the same for the past two years ever since I'm standing here. I've managed to stay safe for two years. Let's hope that I will manage to do that again this year. First, the woman, who goes by the name Hoshino Ayaka, tells us the story about the war and the uprising in the past. It's the same story every year. Then, she announces the VIP's. They are always the same two people. The mayor of district twelve and the only previous victor of an Inazuma Games that's still alive: Kidou Yuuto. He will become the tributes their coach and will stay with them in the process before they go in the arena and try to guide them safely through the arena by recruiting sponsors. He's a smart and well-respected man in district twelve. He lives in the victor's section of district twelve, a residential area with expensive houses, designed for victors of the Inazuma Games. You're allowed to live there with your family once you win the Inazuma Games. Kidou Yuuto looks impressive as ever with his black suit, red tie and white-green goggles.

''Okay, ladies first!'' Hoshino announces, and she walks over towards the glass bowl of the girls, filled with straps of paper.

I look around me and strangely, relax. There are so many girls around me. And I bet I'm not the only one who has fifteen entries. Some girls have even more. I managed to escape the games two years. This year will be no different. I let out a shaky sigh and smile. Occupied by my thoughts, I miss the name they call out. I hear relieved sighs everywhere, but some people begin to stare at me. I frown. What's wrong? I look over to the right at Kirino, who has a horrified expression on his face. And then, I realize it. The called out name is mine. I gulp as I step out of my section. I follow down the path towards the stage that has been kept empty. I could feel the eyes of all the girls on me this time and it's so silent, I'm scared that they could hear my heart throb.

''Yamana Akane!'' Hoshino says again, this time me hearing it.

I nod, while I stop in front of the small staircase that leads up the stage. Hoshino holds out her hand and guides me on stage.

''Ladies and gentleman, give her a loud applause.'' Hoshino smiles, which makes me sick.

To my surprise, nobody claps. Instead, they all make a deep bow. At this point, I was on the edge of crying. In the back of the crowd, I could see my mother and little sister. My mother is crying silently and covers her mouth with her hand. Miyuki is sobbing out loud and desperately clings onto my mother's waist. It hurts me to see them like this. I feel the lump in my throat and desperately try to stay strong. I know the camera's are already recording me, so I need to leave a good impression. Hoshino smiles and walks over to the bowl of the boys. I cross my fingers. _Please, don't let it be Ranmaru. Please, don't let it be Ranmaru. Please, don't let it be Ranmaru._ I silently plead in my head. Hoshino grabbles through the papers and finally grabs a strip. I swear, nobody was breathing. Hoshino folds the strip open and walks back towards the microphone.

''Shindou Takuto.'' She speaks clearly.

I let out a sigh. Ranmaru is save. I hear some of the boys murmuring and clear the way for a boy who walks out of the fifteen-years-old section. He has half-long, wavy, grayish-brown hair and brown eyes with a black touch. While he walks towards the stage, I can't help but wonder why he seems so familiar to me. Then, it hits me. He's the baker's son. I always see him working in the bakery when I trade a squirrel with the baker, his father. We never spoke to each other though. I'm also sure I've seen him in school sometimes. _So his name is Shindou Takuto…_ Shindou gets helped on the stage by Hoshino, while I study his broad figure. He surely has some muscles for a fifteen-year-old. _Must be because of all the work he does in the bakery._ I feel slightly intimidated. _Judging by his looks, he could be a dangerous opponent._ The lump in my throat reappeared again and I try to swallow it away. Hoshino places Shindou besides me and it's the first time the boy looks at me. I expect to see determination in his eyes, but instead, I see hurt and fear. My eyes widen. _H-He's scared…_

''Time for a handshake!'' Hoshino says.

I slowly hold out my hand towards Shindou and he grabs is with his firm hand. His hand feels surprisingly warm and it somehow sooths me.

''Ladies and gentleman. May I present you the tributes of this year's Inazuma Games!'' Hoshino shouts in the microphone.

Again, nobody claps. Instead, they make a deep bow. Then, I feel a hand on my shoulder and I get guided into the town hall of district twelve.

**End of Chapter One**

**Author Note:**

**Hi everybody! It's Mamera-chan with a Hunger Games inspired fanfic! I'm not trying to copy the original story. I **_**will **_**use some elements, but most of the things, I will make up myself. For a guideline: Akane plays Katniss, Kirino plays Gale and Shindou plays Peeta. Again, they won't be copying those characters, they just share similarities. I hope you will all enjoy this story. In June, I'll continue with Inazuma Eleven Rewritten. See my profile for more information about that. I hope to see you all next chapter. Please leave a review and question can be send via PM. I WON'T be accepting tributes for in the games. So please don't bother asking that. Sorry if I sound mean. I don't mean to. Anyway, goodbye and take care! Lots of love! xoxo Ayasumi Mamera**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Inazuma Games**

**Chapter Two: The Train**

Akane's P.O.V.

I sit down on the sofa in the small room. It's time to say goodbye to all my friends and family. This is going to be very hard. The door opens and the first two persons that step inside are my mother and Miyuki. My little sister immediately begins to cry and wraps her arms around my waist.

''Akane, you can't go!'' She says smothered.

Instantly, I feel my own tears burning in my eyes.

''I have to, Miyuki. I don't have a choice.''

''I don't want it! Please, stay here!''

I swallow the lump in my throat away.

''You know very well that that's not possible.''

Miyuki slowly nods.

''Please do your best in the arena, okay? You have to come back! After that, I can braid your hair again and you can read bedtime stories. And you promised you would once learn me all the secrets of the forest.''

Now, I don't hold my tears back anymore. They slowly roll over my cheeks and drip on the floor.

''I'll do my best, Miyuki. I promise.''

Then, Miyuki steps aside and my mother wraps me in a hug.

''There are so many things going through my mind.'' She says.

I wrap my own arms around her lean figure and pull her closer.

''Don't speak them out loud, please.'' I whisper back.

''Good luck, sweetie. Miyuki and I will root for you. Everybody in district twelve will. Stay strong.''

''I will, mom. I'll do the best I can.''

My mother nods in approval, while tears run down her cheeks. Then, a peacekeeper of district twelve opens the door and beckons my family to leave. My mother silently leaves the room but Miyuki clings tightly onto my leg.

''No, I don't want to go!'' She shouts loud.

The peacekeeper pulls her away and lifts her up, while Miyuki begins to writhe in his arms.

''Let me go! Akane! AKANE!''

Then, the door falls back in its lock and I'm all alone again. I slowly lower myself on the couch, while I clasp my shaky hands together. Tears keep dripping and I've never felt so sad before. Two minutes, I stay like that. Then, the door opens again and Ranmaru steps inside. I immediately jump up and tightly hug his muscled body.

''Ranmaru.'' I say smothered.

He wraps his arms tightly around me and strokes my hair.

''Why did it have to be you.'' He murmured sad.

''I-I don't want to go! I'm scared. I'm gonna die!'' I blurt out.

''Don't say that. There is a chance you're going to make it. You know a lot about the forest. You know how to hunt, even though you don't want to do it. You're good in tree climbing, making snares, fishing and all that kind of things. You'll be okay.'' Ranmaru tries to sooth me.

''Ranmaru, I don't even know if the arena is going to be a forest. It could be made of ice or sand as well.'' I reply.

Ranmaru sighs.

''Just keep faith, Akane. I believe in you.''

I smile sadly.

''Thank you.''

We stay in that embrace for another two minutes, both now saying a word and just enjoying each others warmth. After a moment, he pulls away and starts untying the knot of the woven bracelet around his wrist. Then, he ties the bracelet around my left wrist.

''Please take this as your token. Make it remember you that I'm always by your side.'' Ranmaru says serious.

I nod and hug him again.

''Thank you so much.'' I whisper.

Then, a peacekeeper comes in to take Ranmaru away.

''No, not yet! Ranmaru!''

''Akane!''

''Please, don't let my family starve! Take care of them!''

''I promise!''

Then, the door closes and Ranmaru is gone. I crouch down onto the ground and keep on crying. These short moments with my loved ones are so painful. _I don't want to say goodbye to them yet. I don't want to die!_

''Please save me.'' I whisper in the void.

A peacekeeper comes in and tells me its time to head towards the train station.

''Now already?'' I ask shocked.

He nods.

''There aren't more visitors for you.'' He replies.

It's not that I was expecting somebody else to visit me. Things are just happening so fast.

''I-I'm coming.'' I stammer, following him out of the room.

In the hallway, Hoshino is waiting for me with her way too excited smile.

''There is our pretty girl!'' She says.

I don't want to speak, my shyness returning. I look around.

''Where is Shindou?'' I ask.

''He already headed towards the train station with Kidou Yuuto.'' Hoshino replies.

I nod and follow Hoshino out of the town hall. We take the door on the backside and step into a car that's prepared for us. I've never been into a car before, so it's rather unusual for me. But I don't pay too much attention towards it.

''Tokyo is such a wonderful place! The food is delicious and there are party's everyday!'' Hoshino starts rattling, once we sit down in the back.

I shut out her sounds and stare out of the window, my hand resting on my hand palm. The crowd on the town square slowly disappears from my eye sight and the train station comes in sight. In five minutes, the car stops and somebody opens my door. I step outside and immediately get greeted by press people. Cameras are flashing everywhere and microphones are pushed in my direction.

''Yamana Akane!'' I hear everywhere.

I see big TV camera's and know that I'm being filmed. Hoshino puts her arm around my shoulders and guides me through the big crowd. I'm thankful that I don't have to speak with them.

''Just ignore them, Yamana-san. Just go on the platform.'' Hoshino keeps saying.

I walk onto the platform and see Shindou and Kidou talking with each other. Once I arrive, they look my way.

''All set!'' Hoshino says in a cheery tone.

At that point, a giant, expensive-looking, silver train enters the station and the doors open.

''Get inside!'' Hoshino orders, while the press appears again.

I feel a gentle push in my back and I quickly step into the train, my vision blinded by all the flashes of the cameras. Once the door closes behind us, the sounds fade away and it's finally quiet. I let out a sigh.

''Is it going to be like this in Tokyo too?'' Shindou asks.

Kidou nods.

''Get used to it. From this point on, you'll be seen as some sort of celebrity.'' He replies.

''We're just a funny joke for them.'' I murmur.

Shindou catches my sentences and I can see in his eyes that he agrees.

''Well, let's show you two your rooms.'' Hoshino says happily.

We follow her towards another train compartment.

''Your bedrooms are located here. The left room is Yamana-san's bedroom, the right one Shindou's,'' Hoshino tells us. ''You have time to rest now. In a few hours, dinner will be served.''

Then, she leaves us behind. I stare silently at Shindou. He stares back.

''What is it?'' He finally says.

I blush.

''N-Nothing. Sorry for staring. Excuse me now.''

I quickly enter my room and lock it behind me. _Why was I staring?_ I hear footsteps and a door open and close. I guess Shindou also entered his room. I look around in my own. It's pretty small, with only one bed inside with white sheets, a wardrobe, a mirror, a nightstand and another door. I open the other door and enter a private bathroom with a toilet, sink and walk-in shower.

''Wow!'' I gasp.

I had never seen so much luxury in my life before. I walk back towards my bedroom and lower myself on my bed. It self very soft and comfortable. I lie down on the bed, resting my head in the pillow and slowly relax. Then, the fatigue of all the stress, camera's and sad goodbyes catches up to me and I fall asleep.

''Yamana-san! Time for dinner!'' I hear Hoshino's cheery voice.

I open my eyes in surprise. I take in my surroundings. _This isn't my bedroom?!_ Then, it all comes back. I'm in the Inazuma Games. I slowly stand up from my bed and unlock my door. I walk back towards the dining carriage and see everybody else already there. I take the seat next to Shindou and in opposite of Hoshino. I suppress a yawn.

''Did you fall asleep?'' Kidou asks me.

I nod.

''I guess everything wore me out.'' I reply.

''That is understandable.'' Kidou says.

He smiles at me.

''I believe I haven't properly introduced myself yet, even though you must know me.''

I nod respectful.

''Oh yes, Kidou Yuuto, the winner of the 53th Inazuma Games. It's an honor.''

Kidou smiles back at me.

''The pleasure is all mine. Now, enjoy dinner.''

Hoshino beckoned some servants and dinner got served. I'm sure that me and Shindou's eyes bulged as soon as we saw all the food. We've never seen so much expensive food in our lives.

''That's… for us?'' Shindou asks.

''Yes it is, so enjoy.'' Hoshino replies.

''Oh, I'm sure I'll enjoy it.'' Shindou says with widened eyes.

I smile. Then, we all start to eat. I slowly take the first bite of a delicious pork dish that's on my plate. Instantly, a sensation of flavor fills my mouth and I immediately take another bite. Shindou and I stuff ourselves with all the food on the table, until I feel like I'm going to explode.

''That was delicious.'' Shindou sighs.

''It really was.'' I add.

''Glad to see you two liked it so much.'' Hoshino smiles.

''Now, it's time for me to get to know you two a bit.'' Kidou says to me and Shindou.

We both nod.

''Follow me.'' He says.

We follow Kidou towards the lounge carriage. Shindou and I sit down on a soft, beige couch while Kidou sits in opposite of us in an armchair of the same fabric and color.

''So, Shindou Takuto and Yamana Akane,'' Kidou speaks. ''You two must be very overwhelmed by everything that has happened so far.''

We both nod.

''I still don't believe that this is all happening.'' Shindou replies.

''I don't _want_ to believe it.'' I add softly.

Kidou and Shindou look towards me and I stare at my hands in my lap.

''I understand you, Yamana-san, but you must accept that this is happening. You're soon going to be in the Inazuma Games. You need to be well prepared.'' Kidou says to me.

I nod.

''I know.'' I whisper softly back.

''So, any ideas so far?'' Shindou asks Kidou.

Kidou sits back and folds his left leg over his right.

''Well, the best advice I can give is: Stay alive. But I know that's easier said than done.''

''So, any tactics? Strategies? Plans?'' Shindou asks.

''Well, before I can make up plans for the two of you, I first need to get to know you two better. Like what your abilities are.'' Kidou replies.

Shindou nods.

''So, tell me about yourself, Shindou.''

Shindou starts telling about his life. That he's the baker's son and about his family. It's a fascinating story and I have to admit that I like to hear about Shindou's life. I don't know him that well.

''Right. I bet that's also the way why you're so muscled.'' Kidou replies.

Shindou blushes a bit.

''I'm not _that_ muscled. I just carry large bags of flour everyday and knead bread.''

''That's impressive.'' I say with a smile.

Shindou smiles back at me.

''But not as impressive as what you do.'' He replies.

My eyes widen. _How can he possibly know about that?_

''Yamana is very skilled,'' Shindou starts saying to Kidou. ''She has a very wide knowledge about the forest and knows how to hunt.''

''B-But you're way stronger than me, Shindou. Don't talk yourself down. I look up to you in this games.'' I reply.

''Come on, Yamana. You know that your knowledge comes way more in handy than my muscles.'' Shindou replies.

''We're not even sure we're going to be in a forest arena!'' I defend myself.

''Easy, you two.'' Kidou shushes us.

He looks at the both of us.

''You both have potential to become fighters. It's important that you learn as much things in the training centre that you don't know. Like throwing knives and that kind of things. Don't show your specialties yet. Save them for the private session for the Gamemakers.''

Shindou and I both nod. We talk a bit further about the Inazuma Games, about Kidou's own experiences and about tactics. Hours pass by and before we know it, it's dark outside.

''Look at the time, it's ten p.m. It's best if you two go to bed. Tomorrow, we'll arrive in Tokyo. You need to look fit then. Now, good night. I'll see you tomorrow.'' Kidou says.

''Good night, Kidou-san.'' I say with a bow.

''See you tomorrow.'' Shindou adds.

Then, we both leave the lounge carriage and head towards our bedrooms. Just before I'm about to enter my own, I turn around and smile at Shindou.

''Good night, Shindou-san.'' I say.

''Good night, Yamana-san.'' He replies with a smile.

Then, I enter my room.

**~End of Chapter Two ~**

**Author Note:**

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter two of my Inazuma Games story! I hope you all like so far. I'm a huge fan of the Hunger Games and this idea just suddenly popped into my mind. I really enjoy writing this story. Please let me know in your reviews what you think. Next up: Entering Tokyo. Please continue to support me. Lots of love! xoxo Ayasumi Mamera, aka Mamera-chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Inazuma Games**

**Chapter Three: Entering Tokyo**

Akane's P.O.V.

The next morning, Hoshino wakes me up again with her knocking on my door.

''Come on, Yamana-san! Breakfast is served!''

Again, it takes a while for me to realize I'm not in district twelve anymore. I instantly feel homesick. I just want to see my loved ones again. I slowly crawl out of my bed and pull on a white skirt with a light blue sweater on top of it. Underneath, I wear black ballerina's and I braid my hair in my usual two braids. I step out of my room and bump into someone.

''I-I'm terribly sorry.'' I immediately apologize with a deep bow.

''Hey, Yamana-san. Good morning.'' I recognize the voice.

I look up and see Shindou grinning.

''Shindou! Good morning.'' I reply.

He smiles.

''Let's go to the dining car.''

I nod and follow him towards the others.

''Good morning you two.'' Kidou greets us.

''Good morning, Kidou-san.'' I politely greet back.

We sit down at the table and start breakfast, which consists out of toast, bacon and all other kinds of luxurious food that all taste delicious. After breakfast, we all go to the lounge carriage again. Kidou walks towards the TV and turns it on.

''Maybe it's useful if you two meet the other tributes.'' He says to Shindou and me.

We all take place on the couch and stare at the TV screen. We watch the repeat of all the Reapings of yesterday. It's the first time I see the other tributes. Some of them look really intimidating and other people just look horrified, like I was. When district twelve's town square appears on the screen, I instantly feel homesick. I look at how my name gets called and how I make my way towards the stage. Shindou follows soon after. After some blabbering and presenting, the screen turns black again. I let out a sigh.

''What do you think?'' Shindou asks Kidou.

''Well, some of them look pretty dangerous. But we haven't met them yet, so it's hard to say. Hoshino looks out of her window and suddenly lets out an excited scream.

''We're here!'' She says. ''We're in Tokyo!''

Shindou and I dash towards the window to look outside and our eyes widen. What we see is unreal. Skyscrapers, hovercrafts, flying cars, people with rich appearances and long, silky hair.

''Ohmygosh…'' I breathe.

The train slows down and comes to a stop in Tokyo's station.

''Everybody, time to get out!'' Hoshino orders cheery.

I stare fearful towards Kidou, who gently places his hand on my shoulder.

''Come with me.'' He says.

I nod and the four of us walk toward the exit of the train. The doors open and I immediately get blinded by cameras.

''Yamana Akane!''

''Shindou Takuto!''

''Look over here!''

''What are your opinions about the Inazuma Games?''

''How's it like to be in Tokyo?''

I hear people shouting my name and questions everywhere. I whimper scared and I feel Kidou guiding me through the crowd.

''Come, Yamana-san.'' He speaks soothing to me.

We get guided into a car with blinded windows and drive off. I see Shindou staring troubled out of the window, Hoshino next to him with a bright smile.

''Isn't it wonderful? You finally can see the mighty capitol Tokyo!'' She keeps rattling.

_Doesn't she understand that neither of us wants to be here?_

''Are you okay, Yamana-san?'' Kidou asks me.

I nod.

''Please, call me Akane. All of you.'' I reply with a smile.

Kidou smiles and Hoshino nods, but Shindou doesn't even glance once at me. He just keeps staring out of the window. _I wonder if he hates me…_ I sigh and also stare out of the window, my thoughts drifting off. I think about district twelve. I think about my mother. I think about Miyuki. I think about Ranmaru. _Ranmaru… I miss you…_ When I imagine his happy face in front of me, a lump immediately forms in my throat. I try my best not to cry. Then, my thoughts get interrupted by Hoshino's voice.

''We've arrived!'' She says.

''Arrived where?'' Shindou speaks for the first time, since we're in the car.

''The remake centre.'' Hoshino replies.

Shindou frowns and I look confused.

''Remake centre?'' I repeat.

''Oh, yes. You're going to get a complete make-over! There, you'll meet your preparations team and your stylist. You are going to become pretty butterflies!'' Hoshino cheers.

Shindou rolls his eyes and I just blush shy. The door of the car opens and the four of us step outside. Luckily, there are no press people who take me by surprise this time. Then, things happen very fast and before I know it, I'm all alone in a big, technical-looking room with a big bed and curtains besides it. I fiddle nervously with the hem of my skirt and then, the door opens. Three rich-looking people enter the room, smiling and talking with each other. When they see me, they instantly stop and smile brighter.

''Oh my, look what a cutie!''

''We have some luck this year.''

''She's adorable!''

I blush shyly by their comments. In front of me stand two women and a man. This must be my stylist's assistants and my make-up team. The man has short-cut, dark blue hair, grey eyes and a high voice. He has some facial hair and a diamond earring in his left ear.

''What's your name, darling?'' He asks.

''Y-Yamana Akane.'' I softly reply.

''Yamana Akane! How adorable!'' One of the woman says.

She has mid-back blonde curls and bright, green eyes. She's wearing incredible high ankle boots and looks very pretty. She also has this high-pitched voice and talks in a weird accent.

''I am eager to start!'' The other woman adds.

She has red, straight hair, cut in a bob and dark brown eyes. She's wearing shimmering golden make-up what surprisingly works for her. I guess all of these people in their mid-thirties.

''You can call me Akiro, darling.'' The man introduces himself to me.

''Please call me Lucy.'' The woman with blonde curls adds.

''And call me Yoni.'' The woman with red hair finishes.

''C-Call me Akane then, please.'' I reply.

''She's so cute!'' Lucy cheers.

''Oh my, she's gonna be a pearl once we're done with her.'' Yoni adds.

''Well, let's start then.'' Akiro says too.

I gulp nervously.

''W-What's going to happen?'' I ask.

''We're going to make you pretty.'' Yoni replies.

''Is it going to hurt?'' I ask nervous.

''Depends.'' Akiro replies.

I look scared. Lucy smiles at me.

''Don't worry. We'll take good care of you. Please take your clothes off.'' She replies.

''A-All of them?'' I ask scared.

''You can keep on your undergarments.'' Yoni replies.

I do as they tell me and lie down on the bed.

''Please relax.'' Akiro says to me.

I feel a sticky goo on my legs and then some sort of strip.

''This may hurt a little.'' Yoni says.

Before I can ask what's going to happen, the resin strip gets pulled off and a stinging pain flashes through my leg. I grit my teeth. The next ten minutes, I continue to feel this pain. Finally, Yoni tells me I'm done and that I've been a good girl. Then, they pluck my eyebrows and shave all the other necessary things.

''Okay, darling. Now, you're going to get a special bath.'' Akiro says to me.

I follow him, Lucy and Yoni towards a small bathroom with a large bathtub. The bathtub is filled with light-purple colored water.

''Stay in the water for twenty minutes.'' Lucy orders me.

I nod and then, they leave me alone. I strip off my undergarments and slowly lower myself in the warm water. Immediately, my skin starts to sting and it feels like I'm on fire. _No way… and I have to stay like this for twenty minutes?!_ But luckily, after three minutes, the pain wears off and I start to relax. The water smells like lavender and it reminds me a bit of home. I close my eyes and relax. A while later, someone knocks on my door.

''Akane? You can get out!'' I hear Yoni's voice.

I step out of the water, dry myself off with a towel that hangs there and put on my undergarments. Then, I walk back towards the others.

''Look at that!'' Akiro says with an approval nod.

He walks towards me and slides his hand over my upper arm.

''Soft as a baby skin!'' He praises.

''Now with all that dirt off you and with no body hair, you truly look gorgeous.'' Yoni praises too.

I smile shyly.

''T-Thank you.'' I reply.

Lucy beckons me and tells me to sit down in a chair. I nod and sit down. She tilts my head a bit backwards and takes the braids out of my hair. Then, she massages a strawberry-smelling crème in my hair and washes it out after ten minutes. Then, she brushes my with care and let her fingers slide through it.

''You have beautiful hair, you know that?'' She says to me.

I blush.

''T-Thanks. I really like my hair too.'' I reply.

''Shall I braid it back in two braids for you?'' Lucy asks me.

I nod. Lucy braids my hair in my usual two braids and then tells me I'm done.

''Thank you all so much.'' I say with a deep bow.

''Ah, a girl with manners.'' Akiro says with a smile.

''She truly is cute.'' Yoni adds.

''Can I pull on my clothes again?'' I ask.

''Not yet, dear.'' Akiro replies.

''Now, let's leave her alone so Takoma can start.'' Lucy says to her colleagues.

_Takoma? Who's that?_

''Takoma is your stylist, Akane.'' Yoni says to me, as if she's reading my thoughts.

I smile. Then, the three adults say goodbye to me and leave the room. I'm all alone again, still in my undergarments. I stare at the ground, until the door opens again. A young man, also in his mid-thirties, enters the room. He has short-cut, messy worn, silver hair and bright, ice-blue eyes.

''Hello Akane. I'm Takoma, your stylist.'' He says with a smile.

He's wearing a simple, light blue, button-up shirt, black jeans and white sneakers. He looks pretty attractive. But now that I think about it, all the people from the capitol Tokyo do.

''H-Hi.'' I reply nervous.

I'm suddenly very aware of the fact that I'm only wearing my undergarments. Takoma doesn't pay attention to it and it seems to me that he's very professional.

''Now, let me take a look at you.'' He says.

He starts walking around me, while I stare shyly at the ground.

''Good body, not very muscled but still elegant. That's good.'' He murmurs in himself.

Then, he looks at me with a smile.

''You can put back on your clothes.'' He says.

I nod and dress back into my normal clothes. After I'm done, he beckons me.

''Let's have a chat.'' He says.

I follow him to a sitting room with two big, crème sofa's and a big, wooden table in the midst of it. I sit down on one of the sofa's and Takoma sits down in opposite of me on the other one.

''So, Akane. I wanted to discuss your costume with you for the opening ceremony. As you probably know, you have to present yourself for Tokyo there and you'll be riding in a chariot together with your district partner.''

''His name is Shindou Takuto.'' I say with a smile.

Takoma nods.

''My partner, Amina, is the stylist for Shindou. And as you probably know, you have to represent your district, which in your case is something with coal.'' He continues.

I nod.

''Yes. Me and Shindou have to look similar.'' I reply.

Takoma smiles.

''Well, me and Amina have been thinking a bit and we've come up with the perfect idea. You and Shindou will represent glowing coal.''

''Glowing… coal?'' I repeat.

Takoma nods.

''Just wait for it. You'll be amazed.'' He replies.

Somehow, I can't help but to be curious.

I'm standing in a giant horse stable with dozens of people running from pillar to post. There are chariots everywhere and I can see some of the other tributes, who I had seen on TV in the train. I gulp and immediately turn towards Takoma, who's standing next to me. I'm dressed in a tight, black, dress, with a black panty and black ballerina's. Akiro did my make-up just before I left, so now I'm having smoky eyes with black eyeliner and Lucy made my hair flow loosely over my back. I don't recognize myself anymore.

''Where's Shindou?'' I ask Takoma.

''I don't know. He and Amina should be here any moment.'' He replies.

Exactly at that moment, a women with straight, dark purple, waist-length hair and big, aquamarine eyes appears with Shindou next to her.

''Ah, there she is.'' Takoma says with a smile.

I can't help but to feel happy to see Shindou, after a day of torture like this. He looks good in his black, tight male suit with short sleeves and long legs. He's wearing black military boots and his muscles look pretty big. I can't help but blush by his appearance. He's looking good. _Really_ good.

''Takoma.'' The woman, who apparently must be Amina, greets my stylist.

''Amina.'' Takoma greets back with a smile.

Amina examines me and smiles.

''Cute girl you have this year.'' She says.

Takoma grins back. Then, the two stylists turn towards us.

''Ready for the chariot ride?'' Takoma asks.

I look nervous. Those things go pretty fast. Shindou examines me.

''Are you ready?'' He asks.

I nod.

''Y-Yeah.'' I reply quickly.

We both enter our chariot, which gets pulled by two, pitch-black horses. I look around.

''Where's Kidou-san?'' I ask.

''I don't know actually.'' Amina replies.

''Shouldn't he be here?'' Shindou asks.

''Well, it's time to leave. He's too late.'' Takoma replies.

I look bothered. It's nothing like Kidou to leave us on our own. It's must be one of his strategies, no doubt. Then, the giant metallic door opens and the first chariot of district one leaves the stables.

''It's time.'' Amina says to Takoma.

He nods. Then, he turns towards Shindou and me and motions us to keep our arms above our head. Then, I feel a cloak around my body. It's made of a super thin fabric and it hugs my body in all the right places. The cloak has a natural, transparent color.

''What's this?'' Shindou asks, after he put on the cloak.

''Just wait.'' Amina replies with a grin.

She gives a meaningful glance towards Takoma. I look curious, but it doesn't look like they're going to tell us what's going on. When the chariot of district eleven leaves, nerves sill my stomach. Shindou sees I'm nervous and smiles.

''Don't worry. I'm nervous too.''

I smile at him.

''Good luck you two!'' Amina says.

''Keep on a smile.'' Takoma adds.

Then suddenly, the horses being to trot and the chariot shoots forward. I cling onto the edge of the chariot to steady myself. We go through the big doors and a bright light blinds me, so I close my eyes. As soon as I open them again, I want to gasp in shock. I'm outside and there are thousands of people in stands cheering for us. Suddenly, I remember that I have to smile, so I let go off the edge of the chariot and put on my cutest smile, while I start to wave around me. We weren't exactly the center of attention. But suddenly, I hear a low hum and my cloak starts to turn in all kinds of red-shaded colors. Orange, yellow, magenta, all kinds of warm colors. We just look like smoldering coal. Suddenly, everybody turns their attention towards us. Shindou quickly grabs my hand and holds it up. His hand feels surprisingly warm in my small, cold one. We both smile at each other and keep waving at the people of Tokyo. I can hear them calling out my name. I keep on my shy smile and keep waving until my chariot stops next to the others in the City Circle. In front of us, at a certain high, is a big balcony with a microphone installed on it. That's where the president of Tokyo will appear to speak to us, in front of his own house. The music starts to fade and eventually stops. The national anthem of Tokyo plays and the streets turn dark. A single spotlight is focused on the empty balcony, waiting for the president's arrival. I hold my breath. I've never seen him before, so I have no clue what he looks like. Then, a young man, I'm guessing him in his mid-twenties, walks onto the balcony. He has half-long, platinum-blonde hair with blue highlights, a toned skin and pierced ears. His onyx eyes stare down at us, tributes.

''Ladies and gentleman, Ishido Shuuji!'' An announcer shouts.

Everybody starts to clap and shout and Ishido smiles at his people.

''Welcome in Tokyo, tributes! I hope you do enjoy your stay here, now that the opportunity is there. I want to wish all of you good luck in the Games and may the odds be ever in your favor.'' He speaks.

Just from the tone of his voice, I could sense he has a lot of authority. The crowd cheers and suddenly, our chariot starts moving again. I'm glad I'm still holding Shindou's hand, so I don't fall face-forward. He smiles at me.

''Watch out.'' He says with a smile.

''T-Thanks.'' I reply.

Our chariot is once again the last one in line and we drive into another stable into another building, the building of the Training Center. When the doors close behind us, our prep teams and Kidou come to greet us

''Wonderful job.'' Kidou says to us.

''Did you like the cloaks?'' Amina asks with a wink.

''They were amazing.'' I reply with a smile to her.

''Good. We've been working hard on them.'' Takoma says, also smiling.

I can feel the stares of all the other tributes on me. I instantly look at the ground and fiddle with the hem of my dress.

''That 'holding hands' thin back there was very clever.'' Kidou praises us.

''I-It was Shindou's idea.'' I quickly say.

Shindou smiles.

''It looked so sweet.'' Yoni praises me.

''Truly adorable.'' Akiro adds.

''Presenting yourself as a team.'' Lucy nods.

_Hold on a minute. A team? Are Shindou and I a team?_ I shake my head. _That's impossible. He's planning on killing me, right?_ I look at him and he flashes me a smile. _I shouldn't believe it. It's an act._ I glare away from him. _But why am I feeling so sad about it?_ _Okay, stop it, Akane. You can't develop friendly feelings for him. One of you will die anyway. It's either you or him._ I sigh. _I hate the games…_

**~ End of Chapter Three ~**

**Author Note:**

**Hi guys! Mamera-chan again! This is chapter three of my story! Gosh, writing this story makes me happy. For all of you who would like to know: I've had my first final exam and it went pretty well, so I'm very happy. Maybe that's why I'm updating so fast. Although my parents don't exactly like it I'm spending so much time behind my computer… -_-' But I'm stubborn. ^_^ Sooo…next up: Chapter four already. The training! Thanks for all the sweet reviews I've received so far. They won't go unnoticed! Please keep supporting me and I see you at the next chapter. Bye! Lots of love! xoxo Mamera-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Inazuma Games**

**Chapter Four: The Training**

Akane's P.O.V.

The elevator swishes up towards the twelfth floor: the penthouse. We're still in the same building as where we left our chariots behind.

''You two are so lucky to be from district twelve. Every district has an entire floor for themselves and since the twelfth floor is a penthouse, it's assigned to you two.''

_Lucky to be from district twelve? She has easy talking, being born and raised in the rich capitol Tokyo, probably not ever have lacked anything in her life._ The lift doors open and my eyes widen, for the umpteenth time since I've been away from district twelve. Shindou looks just as astonished. The penthouse was massive, with high ceilings and big windows, so we had a good view over the city.

''There's even a small roof up here, where you can see the entire city.'' Hoshino chimes on, while she walks excited around in her high heels.

''Kidou, you've been here before, right?'' I ask our coach.

''Yes. It sure brings back memories every time I visit this place.'' He replies.

I want to ask more about his own Hunger Games experiences, but then Hoshino announces it's almost dinner time and that me and Shindou should take off our costumes. Hoshino shows me my room, which is even bigger as my entire house back at district twelve. There is an enormous king-size bed in the room with fluffy pillows and white sheets. There is a closet and a private bathroom for me. Furthermore, there's a screen in my room where you can display nice backgrounds. I instantly scroll through the pictures and stop when a pretty-looking forest fills the screen. I immediately think of home, of our own forest. Of Ranmaru… _I wonder if he's out hunting…_ I quickly turn the screen off, afraid that I get too depressed. I walk towards my private bathroom and wash all the make-up off my face. Then, I take off my costume and take a long, hot shower. I've never been under a shower before, so it takes some time for me to figure out how it works. After pressing some buttons, I finally get the water on the right temperature and get some lemon foam. After being all cleaned up. I wrap two soft white towels around me. One for my body and the other one for my hair. While I dry up, I pick out a pair of black trousers, a white T-shirt with a pink heart on it and white ballerina's. As soon as my hair is dry, I braid it into my usual two braids and pull on the selected clothes. Just in time, because I can hear Hoshino calling for me.

''I'm coming.'' I reply in my soft voice.

I make my way back towards the giant living room in the penthouse and take place at the dinner table. Shindou is already there, wearing a pair of jeans and a black, button-up shirt with white sneakers. He looks very casual, but still a bit rich because of the Tokyo-clothes. Back in district twelve, we all wore simple, basic clothes made of cheap fabric. These clothes feel so nice and expensive. Kidou joins us at the dinner table and Hoshino claps in her hands to make dinner arrive. Quickly, several people appear with plates in their hands and all kinds of delicious drinks. Once again, I stuff myself with all the amounts of food until I feel I can't even breathe anymore. After dinner, I go back to my room where a servant is collecting my black dress and transparent cloak.

''Oh, I'm sorry.'' I apologize. ''Can you bring them back to Takoma?''

She nods and leaves my room with my costume. I change into my pajamas and stare at the picture of the woods on the screen until I feel my eyes droop. I turn off the lights, crawl under my covers and fall in a deep sleep.

I wake up screaming after having a terrible nightmare. I pant heavily and try to calm down. I saw my mother and Miyuki in the woods of district twelve. Then , the peacemakers came and killed them in front of my own eyes. My heart is still pounding in my chest. Dawn is breaking through the windows. I climb out of my bed and walk towards the shower. I let the hot water clatter on my head, while my mind is blank. I stand there in silence, thinking about nothing for a good thirty minutes. By the time I leave the shower, my skin is red and wrinkled. I walk back towards the bedroom and open the closet, only to see one outfit hanging there. Tight black pants, a long-sleeved burgundy tunic and leather shoes. The number twelve is embroidered on the shoulders of my tunic. After putting everything on, I braid my hair in my usual two braids and leave my room. I enter the living room and see Kidou and Hoshino sitting at the table, chatting with each other. When I come in, they look at me and smile.

''Good morning, Akane.'' Kidou says to me.

''Good morning to you too.'' I reply.

Hoshino smiles at me.

''Slept well?''

I frown and think about the nightmare. But I decide to keep it for myself, so I nod instead.

''Yes, I slept fine.''

I receive a large plate with rice and a big bowl filled with miso-soup. I immediately start eating and enjoy the delightful taste. Soon after I took my first bite, Shindou enters the living room in exactly the same outfit as me.

''Good morning.'' I say with a smile to him.

''Good morning.'' He replies with a smile.

Shindou sits down and gets the same dish served as I got. I think of home, of my mom and Prim. _They must be up too. I miss them so much._ When Shindou and I finish eating, Kidou clears his throat and looks seriously to the two of us.

''Okay, time for business. We're going to discuss the strategies for the training.'' He starts.

Shindou and I nod.

''We've already talked about this for a while. Try to focus on the things you don't know yet. Keep your secret skills for the private sessions with the Gamemakers. Don't stand out too much in the training centre. Understood?'' Kidou tells us.

We both nod.

''One last thing. In public, I want you two by each other's side every minute.'' Kidou orders.

My eyes widen and Shindou wants to open his mouth, but Kidou interrupts us.

''No buts. This can't be discussed. Every minute, you two are together. No separations. Am I clear?'' Kidou sounds stern.

I nod slowly and Shindou mutters something.

''Now, head to the elevator with Hoshino. It's ten a.m. It's time for the training.'' Kidou orders.

Shindou and I make our way towards the elevator together with Hoshino.

''Come on, now! We don't want to be late.'' Hoshino says.

The three of us step into the elevator and we go all the way down, just one floor above the stables. The doors open and an enormous gymnasium filled with various weapons and obstacle courses comes into our view. We're one of the last tributes to arrive. When the last tributes also arrive, we gather in a tense circle. Everybody is wearing the same outfit as us, all their own district number on their shoulders. Soon, an athletic man in his mid-twenties steps in front of the group. He has a toned skin and short-cut, black hair. His grey eyes look intimidating. He has a very muscled body and looks athletic.

''Okay everyone, mine name is Haruo and I'm the head trainer. I will explain the training schedule. There are different stations with experts in a certain skill. You're free to travel from area to area. Some of the stations teach survival skills, while others teach fighting skills. You're not allowed to engage in any combative exercise with another tribute. If you want to practice with a partner, there are assistants. Is that clear?'' He instructs.

All the twenty-four tribute heads nod. When Haruo begins to read down the list of the skill stations, I let my eyes wander over the other tributes. It's the first time I see them from this close. _I wonder if they're nervous too…_ Almost everyone is bigger than me, except for the twelve- and thirteen-year-old tributes, which are five people. My heart sinks. But still, I try to keep my head held high. But there are four tributes at the moment which I fear the most: The tributes from district one and two. They all look very healthy, fit, muscled and determined. The boy from district two is even grinning. I look to my left and see Shindou listening carefully at Haruo. _How can it be that he isn't looking around? Isn't he scared at all?_ Once Haruo releases us, the four tributes of district one and two walk straight towards thee deadliest-looking weapons in the gym and handle them with ease.

''So, where do you want to start?'' Shindou's voice wakes me up from my thoughts.

I blink my eyes two times and turn towards him.

''Oh, um… something simple. How about learning to make traps?'' I suggest.

''But.. you already know that.'' Shindou replies.

''Those are traps for animals. Not humans…'' I say soft.

Shindou shrugs.

''Traps it is.''

We walk towards the empty station and train on difficult traps for an hour. I mastered a trap that will leave a human competitor dangling by a leg from a tree. After that hour, we walk on to camouflage, in which Shindou turns out to be a pro.

''Shindou… where did you learn that?'' I ask impressed.

''In the bakery, I always decorate the cakes.'' Shindou replies with a smile.

The expert at the station looks fascinated at Shindou's work. I try to camouflage my arm too, but I fail miserably while Shindou's arm goes up in the tree perfectly.

''That's amazing.'' I say impressed.

''Well, there are a lot of things where you stand out in.'' Shindou replies.

''Don't outnumber yourself. Accept the compliment.''

Shindou smiles.

''Let's move on.''

For the next three days, Shindou and I visit every station that the gymnasium has and learn all kinds of skills, like knife throwing, how to make a good shelter and how to start a fire. Like instructed, Shindou stays away from the weights in the room and I stay away from the climbing zone. Shindou and I try to pretend that we're best friends, but as soon as the trainings are over, we grow detached again. At the end of the third day, everybody start making preparations for the private session with the Gamemakers. Shindou will show them how much weight he can carry and I try to impress them with my climbing skills and my slingshot, which I'm pretty good at. First, the boy goes, then the girl. And it goes in order from district. So I'm the last one to show the Gamemakers what I can do. As time passes by, more and more tributes disappear out of the waiting room. When the girl from district eleven gets called, it's just me and Shindou.

''Are you nervous?'' I ask him.

He looks at me and shakes his head.

''No. I only need to lift some pounds and then I'm free to go again.''

''But aren't you scared that you won't impress them?''

Shindou sighs.

''I can't say beforehand. The only thing I can do is just giving it my all.''

I smile.

''I'm sure you'll be fine.''

Shindou smiles back.

''You too.''

Then, Shindou's name gets called and he stands up.

''Good luck.'' I say to him.

''Thanks. Do your best too.''

Then, he disappears through a door and I'm all alone. My thoughts wander off to district twelve. To my loved once. To Ranmaru, who's hunting in the woods, to Miyuki, who's probably worried about me, to my mother, who's trying to stay strong for Miyuki, while I know she's probably having a hard time. I sigh and desperately wish I could see them.

''Yamana Akane.'' A speaker suddenly says my name.

I raise from my seat and walk towards the big metal doors. There's a large corridor which I walk down. When I reach another door, I open it and step inside. It's a small gymnasium, filled with all kinds of weapons and ornaments. The Gamemakers are high on a stand, talking with each other. They don't even seem to notice that I've walked in. I don't dare to speak up, so instead, I stare at the ground. I know I have to do something.

''Y-Yamana Akane, district twelve.'' I speak as loud as I can.

It still sounds soft, but I finally get noticed.

''Ah, you may start.'' The Head Gamemaker says.

I nod and walk towards the weapons. I take a slingshot, three cobblestones and climb up the tree until I'm in the highest branch and the trees cover me. I aim at the target on the ground that's several feet away from me. I release the cobblestone and it misses the bulls eye with three inches.

''Must be the nerves.'' I mumble.

I hear some sighs and disapproval mumbles and I get more nervous. I take a deep breath and focus on the target again. I close my eye and breath slowly. Then, I release the cobblestone and it hits the bulls-eye perfectly. I smile and look at the Gamemaker. But they are talking with each other and there's no way that they've seen my shot. I puff up my cheeks and get irritated. Then, a trolley gets rolled into the room with glasses champagne. The Head Gamemaker hands everybody a glass and raises it in the air.

''On the Inazuma Games!'' He says.

All the other people repeat him and also raise their glasses in the air. Then, there's the sound of tinkling glass and everybody's eyes widen. The hands of the Game Maker are sticky with champagne and in his hand is a broken glass. He stares in shock at me. My eyes are widened too, because I did something I never expect to do. I broke the glass of the Head Gamemaker. Then, I climb down the tree, make a small bow and leave the room.

I walk onto my floor and walk straight past Shindou, Kidou and Hoshino. I enter my room and lock it behind me. Then, I let myself fall onto the bed and start crying. _I've totally ruined it. There's no way I'm going to earn a high score now. I've insulted the Gamemakers! I shot a cobblestone at them! I'm probably going to get killed by them as soon as I get into the arena. Oh god, why did I act so impulsive? Are Miyuki and my mother going to pay for this action? And Ranmaru? I can't let that happen. Why was I so stupid?_

''Stupid Akane!'' I scold myself smothered.

A knock on the door gets my attention.

''Akane?'' I hear Hoshino's voice.

''What happened?'' I also hear Kidou's voice.

''P-Please… leave me alone.'' I reply.

They keep asking for me, but I stop replying and eventually, they go away. I keep sobbing for like an hour. Then, there's another knock on my door.

''Akane, dinner.'' I hear Hoshino's voice, although it doesn't sound as bubbly as ever.

I stand up from my bed and slowly unlock the door, wiping the last tears of my face. I walk slowly towards the dining table and sit down. Even Takoma and Amina have come to watch the training results that will be announced after dinner. But I don't look at anybody and silently eat dinner. When I have the courage to look up at Shindou, he raises his eyebrows at me. I can almost read the question in his mind. _What happened?_ I stare back down again.

''Okay, I want to hear the details. How did it go?'' Kidou asks, placing down his cutlery.

''Well, I just threw some heavy objects around until they told me I could go.'' Shindou simply shrugs.

''And?'' Kidou asks.

''Well, I don't know. I didn't had the idea they were paying very much attention to me. Being the second to last isn't very convenient.'' Shindou replies.

''What about you, Akane?'' Kidou asks.

I look up.

''I shot a cobblestone at the Gamemakers.'' I softly whisper.

Everybody at the table falls silent and Hoshino drops het cutlery.

''You WHAT?!'' She exclaims in horror.

''I-I didn't shot it directly. It's just that… that… they weren't paying attention to me at all. I wanted to be noticed. So they got served drinks and before I knew it, I broke the Head Gamemaker's glass with a cobblestone from my slingshot.'' I explain guilty.

''How did they react?'' Takoma asks me.

''I-I don't know. I left the place after I did that.'' I reply.

''Well, that's that.'' Kidou simply says.

''Will my family pay for the consequences?'' I ask scared.

Kidou shakes his head.

''No, I think they won't. What happens in the private sessions must stay a secret. Tokyo can't harm your family for no reason. Otherwise they have to reveal what happened and that isn't allowed.''

I smile.

''So… they're safe?'' I ask again.

Kidou nods again. I instantly feel better and can actually enjoy dinner a bit. After dinner, it's time to watch the training scores on television. _I hope the Gamemakers won't punish me too bad. Otherwise, there's no chance of me surviving in the arena. I NEED sponsors!_ I sit down between Kidou and Takoma, while Hoshino turns on the television. Matano Shouri, the usual presentor, greets the people of Inazuma and starts announcing the scores of every tribute. The marks go from one to twelve. Only, nobody has ever received a twelve in the history of the Inazuma Games. As expected, the tributes from district one and two receive a score between eight and ten. Careers always score high. When Shindou's photo appears on the screen, he shifts nervously on the couch. Amina holds his hand.

''Shindou Takuto, district twelve. He has a score of… eight.''

Shindou sighs in relief and everybody looks happy.

''Good job, Shindou.'' I smile at him.

He smiles thankful back at me. Then, my photo appears on the screen. I hold my breath and grabs Takoma and Kidou's hand nervously.

''Yamana Akane, district twelve. She has a score of…''

I squeeze my eyes. _Oh god… please don't let it be too bad._

''… eleven.''

**~ End of Chapter Four ~**

**Author Note:**

**Hi everyone! This is chapter four! Sorry for the delay. A lot of stuff has happened these past few days, so I didn't have the time to upload the chapter, due to having no internet connection. But here it is! Yay! ~ For all of you silent readers out there, thank you so much for reading this story. And for all the reviewers, a big hug from me! ^_^ Next up: Chapter Five, the interviews. I'll see you all next chapter! Lots of love! Bye! ~ xoxo Mamera-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Inazuma Games**

**Chapter Five: The Interviews**

Akane's P.O.V.

My eyes widen in surprise.

''E-Eleven?'' I gasp.

''Akane! That's amazing!'' Takoma praises me.

''You got the highest score out of everybody!'' Hoshino says with a smile.

Somehow, I wasn't very happy about that. Now I was a bigger target for the Careers. I look over to the left and see Shindou staring at me in surprise.

''Wow…'' He just says to me.

''You two did a wonderful job.'' Amina praises me and Shindou.

''Now, we only have to prepare you for the interviews to leave an enormous impression. Tokyo is going to love you two!'' Hoshino squeals.

''Hoshino is right about that. You both need to be well-prepared for the interviews,'' Kidou adds. ''Tomorrow, me and Hoshino-san will train you for your interviews.''

I just nod and I see Shindou do the same. _Preparations? What do we need to learn?_

The next day, I wake up early due to Hoshino knocking excitedly on my door.

''Akane!~ Wake up!'' She cheers.

I slowly get up, jump in the shower and pull on something comfortable. Then, I leave my room and enter the living room. Only Hoshino and Kidou are there.

''Where's Shindou?'' I ask.

''On his way.'' Kidou simply replies.

I sit down and eat breakfast. After three minutes, Shindou walks in.

''Good morning, Yamana-san.'' He greets me.

''Please, call me Akane.'' I reply to him.

Shindou smiles back.

''Well then. Good morning, Akane.''

''Good morning, Shindou.''

Shindou sits down and starts to eat his breakfast.

''So, what's today's schedule?'' I ask curious.

''Well, me and Hoshino will work in separate groups. While Hoshino teaches you the basic manners and etiquette, I will discuss your strategy in the interview.'' Kidou replies.

''I can't wait to see you in heels, Akane!'' Hoshino says cheery.

I gulp.

''H-Heels?'' I reply.

_Oh no…_

''Yes, of course! You can't wear ballerina's this time. You're going to be a young lady on that stage.'' Hoshino says serious.

I let out a sigh and see Shindou chuckle in my eye corner.

''Just be lucky you're a guy. You don't have to wear them.'' I say to him.

''I am, can't you see?'' Shindou replies grinning.

I let out a giggle.

''Okay, time to start. Akane, you'll start with me first.'' Hoshino says to me.

I follow her back to my room.

''Time to let you wear a formal dress.'' Hoshino says, while she leaves me alone for a moment.

Then, she comes back with a soft pink, formal dress, which has ruffles and delicate lace. She also carries a pair of silver open heels in her hand. By seeing the height of the heel, I instantly feel my mood drop.

''Okay, get changed! You also need to remove your braids.'' Hoshino orders.

I don't protest and in ten minutes, I transformed from a little girl into a young lady.

''You look stunning!'' Hoshino says with a smile.

I look in the mirror and don't recognize myself. The dress and heels make me look taller and with my hair falling wavy over my shoulders, I almost look like an eighteen-year-old.

''Wow.'' I breathe.

''Try to see if you can walk in those heels.'' Hoshino says.

I try to take a few steps, but immediately trip and Hoshino barely catches me.

''No no no!'' Hoshino says with a disapproving glare. ''It's heel-toe, heel-toe. Not toe-heel.''

I sigh and try again, while we walk towards another sitting room on our floor. I have to admit that when I place my heel on the ground first, I feel a bit more stabilized, but I still trip every four steps. Hoshino sighs.

''This is going to be a long morning.''

I mentally groan. But after two hours, with the coaching of Hoshino, I can walk pretty good in my heels and can even twirl on my spot. Hoshino claps in her hands.

''Twirl again!''

I make another turn on my spot and Hoshino cheers excitedly.

''Marvelous! You've learned the basics of walking in heels.'' She nods approvingly.

Then, it's time for my posture. Hoshino places me in a chair.

''Fold one leg over the other. Yes, like that. Now, relax your shoulders, chin up and smile.'' She orders.

I do everything she says and feel very uncomfortable. I would like to sit with two ballerina's on the ground, looking down and fiddling with my skirt. But there's no way Hoshino would let me do that. So I bear with his.

''Keep eye contact, while I speak to you, Akane.'' Hoshino says.

I try to keep the eye contact but feel extremely uncomfortable and it takes me three seconds before I dart my eyes away.

''No, Akane. That's rude. Keep eye contact!'' Hoshino groans.

''I can't.'' I reply.

''Of course you can. They won't eat you.''

''But I feel uncomfortable doing that.''

''I know, sweetie. But the interview only lasts three minutes. Can't you try and see if you can manage that? If you really want to take your eyes off Matano Shouri, just look at the crowd and smile sweetly.''

I smiled. I could do that.

''Okay, back to the manners. Show me how you will walk onto stage.'' Hoshino orders.

The whole morning and half of the afternoon, I spent training with Hoshino. At the end of our session, my feet hurt and I want to relax my shoulders and neck. But I still feel very proud. And Hoshino is very happy.

''You will do fine out there, Akane. Great job today! Just relax there and be yourself. And think about everything I taught you. Then it will be fine.'' She smiles.

I walk over to Hoshino and hug her.

''Thank you for everything, Hoshino-san.''

''It was a pleasure.''

Then, it was time for me to switch with Shindou. He enters the sitting room I'm in and I can see his eyes flicker over my body. I instantly feel shy.

''Heels look good on you.'' Shindou praises me with a smile.

Somehow, I feel butterflies in my stomach.

''T-Thanks.'' I reply.

''Kidou-san is waiting for you.'' Shindou says.

I nod.

''I'll be going then.''

I leave Shindou and Hoshino behind and quickly go to my own room first, to change into a pair of normal clothes. After pulling on a white skirt, a soft pink T-shirt and black ballerina's, I braid my hair in my usual two braids and then make my way towards Kidou.

''Ah, Akane. There you are.''

''Kidou-san, sorry for the wait.''

Kidou smiles.

''It's okay. So, how did everything go by Hoshino?''

''Pretty well. I can walk on heels without tripping. That's a whole achievement.''

Kidou smiles.

''I'm glad to hear that. Well, we will discuss the subjects you will discuss in your interview. What would you like to tell in your interview?''

I think about it.

''Home.'' I reply.

It's the only thing I could come up with. Kidou nods.

''Talk about our family. About your sister. Tell them you want to be brave for her. Those kind of things.''

I nod. I would love to say all those things. _I'm sure Miyuki will be watching the interview._

''Okay, furthermore, you have a cute appearance, so try to show the audience your adorableness.''

''My adorable…ness?'' I repeat slowly with a blush.

Kidou smiles.

''Well, you can't deny that you look very cute.''

''B-But, that's not on purpose.''

''We know. But that's a good thing. You're naturally cute. Use that. Just act like you always would. Tokyo will take a big liking towards that.''

''O-Okay.''

Kidou smiles.

''It will be fine. I think the biggest problem for you is how to control your nerves. Stammering a couple of times can be cute but you have to keep your dignity. So come over as a cute, but determined girl who wants to win the games for her little sister. That's your guideline.''

I nod. The rest of the afternoon, me and Kidou practice how to answer a couple of standard questions. Before I know it, it's dinner time.

''Well done, Akane.'' Kidou praises me.

I smile.

''Let's go get Shindou and Hoshino.'' Kidou says.

The two of us walk towards the other sitting room and when I look inside, I see Shindou in a simple smoking, which makes him look _very_ handsome. I instantly start to blush.

''W-Wow.'' I breathe.

Shindou seems to hear it, since he starts looking at me.

''Where are your heels?'' I quickly joke.

Shindou grins back.

''I think I can manage to walk in them.'' He replies.

''No you can't.'' I say with a smile.

''Oh, I'll show you.'' Shindou replies.

He grabs a pair of black pumps that are standing somewhere, takes of his Italian shoes and pulls on the pumps. Then, he stands up straight and takes a few passes towards me.

''Don't I look gorgeous?'' Shindou jokes.

I laugh until my stomach hurts.

''Oh my, pumps _do _look very good on you.''

''I know. Maybe I should wear them during my interview.'' Shindou replies.

Hoshino and Kidou can't help but laugh too. Once Shindou got dressed back into his normal clothes, the four of us start dinner.

''So, are you two confident for the interviews tomorrow?'' Kidou asks us.

I nod and Shindou smiles.

''I think I am.'' He replies.

''That's great. Show Tokyo that district twelve can be a potential winner too.'' Hoshino says.

Coming from Hoshino, who was born in the luxurious Tokyo and knows better than anyone else how district twelve fails every year in the Inazuma Games, is something sweet to hear.

''Thank you.'' I reply with a smile.

After dinner, the four of us keep chatting about home, the games and tomorrow and then it's time to go to bed. When my head reaches my pillow, I instantly feel how tired I actually am. Before I know it, I fall asleep.

The next day passes by very soon. Before I know it, it's time for dinner. After dinner, my prep team comes to pick me up and Akiro, Lucy and Yoni start with my appearance. In three hours, my hair is in a beautiful bun on my head. Two wavy hair strands frame my face and it never felt so soft before. I'm wearing pearl-white eye shadow with some thin, black eyeliner with a wing on the edges and nude lipstick. My lashes are big and wide from the mascara and there's a soft pink blush on my cheeks. I'm wearing a French manicure with a transparent nail polish.

''Oh my…'' I gasp.

''We once again did a wonderful job.'' Akiro says with a wink.

''Good luck with your interviews, Akane.'' Yoni says.

''Show them what you're capable of.'' Lucy adds.

''Thanks, you guys.'' I reply with a smile.

Then, they wave goodbye and leave me alone in the room for Takoma. He enters a few minutes later, wearing the pretties dress I've ever seen in his hands.

''No way…'' I breathe.

Takoma smiles.

''I designed this especially for you.'' He replies.

''Can I try it on?'' I ask.

''Of course you can! It's your interview dress.''

He hands me the dress and helps me in it. When I'm done and look in the mirror, I can cry on the spot. I've never ever looked so pretty before.

''Takoma… it's amazing.'' I say with a smile.

''I'm glad you like it. It looks amazing on you.'' He replies.

I'm wearing a bright white, strapless dress, from which the breast part is hard and feels like a corset. It goes on until my middle, until the dress there flows in a soft fabric around my stomach and legs. It almost looks like a wedding dress. There are tiny diamonds and sparkles on the dress everywhere and when I turn around, I shimmer and sparkle bright.

''Oh my goodness…'' I breathe.

''Try it on with the heels.'' Takoma says, while he hands me my silver heels which I wore yesterday.

I strap them on and look in the mirror again. The young Akane is gone. Instead, a cute, but determined young girl stares back at me. Exactly as I should be for my interview. It's clear that Hoshino, Kidou and Takoma and his team worked together to form one whole.

''Thank you so much, Takoma.'' I say, full with emotions.

''You're very welcome, Akane.'' Takoma replies with a smile.

Then, it's time for me to head towards the studio for the interviews. The entire day, I haven't seen Shindou. We spent the day separately, not even having dinner together. I wonder why that is… When I arrive at the studio's with my prep team, I see the other tributes already there, looking just as amazing as I do. The boys look very handsome in their suits and the girls look like princesses in their dresses. Still, it doesn't take my confidence away. Shindou is the last one to arrive. When I finally spot him, my mouth falls open. Shindou is wearing a white suit with black accents, a black tie, black Italian shoes and his hair gorgeous as ever. When his eyes find mine, he seems to suck in some air. I quickly walk over to him.

''Shindou, nice to see you. I haven't seen you all day.'' I say with a smile.

Shindou nods again.

''Wow, Akane… You look… amazing.''

I blush heavily.

''You look very handsome too.'' I reply.

Shindou smiles a polite smile.

''Ready for your interview?'' He asks.

I nod.

''You?''

Shindou also nods.

''We'll be fine.''

Then, me, Shindou and the twenty-two other tributes have to line up in the hallway before the stage. The girl from district one has to go first. Then, the boy. Then the girl from district two and so on. I'm second to last and Shindou is last in line. When the girl from district one walks onto the stage, I immediately gasp. She looks stunning. Her pink, mid-back hair falls straight over her bare shoulders and she's wearing a strapless dress with a black upper part and a crème, flowing bottom part. She's wearing black pumps and an expensive, silver necklace. She is getting introduced as Gouenji Yuuka, a sixteen-year-old. She seems very charming during her interview and the crowd immediately loves her. When the buzzer goes off, she blows a kiss and leaves the stage. Then, it's time for the boy from district one to enter. His name is Yukimura Hyouga. He has dark blue hair, which is styled wild for his interview. He's wearing a dark blue suit with a white, button up shirt, a black bow and brown Italian shoes. He comes over as a serious competitor who will do anything to win. When his time's up, it's time for the girl from district two. Her name is Seto Midori and she has beautiful red hair with green accents. Her dress is the same color green and a one-strap one. She immediately looks intimidating the moment she enters the stage and she immediately frightens me. The whole interview goes about her desire for winning and her fierceness. Then, it's time for the boy from district two. He's the one that scared me the most of all tributes. His name is Tsurugi Kyousuke, a thirteen-year-old. But that doesn't make him less scarier. He has navy blue hair and piercing eyes which you don't want to stare too long in. He is a smooth talker and makes jokes with Matano Shouri. Still, he looks very strong and fierce and I consider him the biggest threat in the arena. The tributes from district three till district nine don't look that interesting or intimidating, so I don't pay too much attention to them. The girl from district ten also doesn't catches my interest, but the boy from district ten suddenly does. He has bright orange hair and looks friendly. He introduces himself as Amemiya Taiyou. He's making jokes with our interviewer and talks about how nice it has been in Tokyo so far. He jokes about the food and talks about the food in his own home district. Then, the buzzer goes and he leaves the stage. His cheeriness brought a smile on my face. The girl from district eleven also looks very sweet. Her name is Sorano Aoi and he has shoulder-length, blue hair and big, bright blue eyes. She's wearing a brown dress with ruffles everywhere that's thigh-length and white pumps. She talks mostly about home and that she misses climbing trees and picking oranges. She also says that the oranges here in Tokyo remind her of home, because they get imported from her home district. She also talks about how friendly everybody is for her and wants to give a special thanks to Otonashi Haruna, her mentor. Then it's time for her to leave the stage. The boy from district eleven looks cheery and nice too. His name is Matsukaze Tenma and he says to Matano Shouri that he and Sorano-san are childhood friends. He mostly talks about his dog, which he misses very much and wants to give a special thanks to Kino Aki, who he calls his sister. Matano Shouri and Tenma make a couple of jokes about his dog and then, the buzzer goes. It takes me a while to realize that it's my turn to enter the stage. I realize it when Shindou gives me a gentle push.

''Good luck.'' He whispers.

I slowly walk onto the stage and immediately get overwhelmed by all the people in the stands. I sit down on the red, comfy chair that stands next to Matano Shouri's and smile.

''Yamana Akane, the girl from district twelve. How are you feeling?'' Matano asks me.

I remember being told to be honest.

''Nervous.'' I reply with a soft smile.

Matano smiles.

''We understand. So, how has it been in Tokyo?''

''Very overwhelming. It's so different from my home district. I love everything here, except for the fact that my sister isn't with me.''

I can hear some 'aahhh' coming from the audience.

''Your sister? How old is she?''

''She's eleven. She's called Miyuki. I love her very much.''

''I bet she's watching this. What do you want to say to her?''

''That I'll do everything I can to come back for her. She's my everything.''

I can hear another 'aahhh' from the audience and smile sadly.

''I think that if she could say something back to you, she would say that you look stunning in that dress.''

I smile and stand up from my spot.

''Thank you very much. It's made by Takoma, my stylist.'' I reply.

''Can you twirl for us?'' Matano asks.

I nod and twirl a coupe of times on my spot. I can hear the audience 'oohhh!' and I smile.

''You sparkle so bright!'' Matano praises me.

I smile back.

''I'm in love with this dress.''

''We understand! I also want to ask you something else. For your training, you received an eleven! How did you do that?''

I smile curiously.

''Well, I can't discuss the private sessions. But let's say I did something I never thought I would do.''

''You make us very curious now, Yamana-san. But private is private. Thanks for your time!''

Then, the buzzer goes and it's time for me to leave the stage. I wave one last time at the audience and walk off the stage. Shindou passes me and he gives me a high-five while we keep walking. He enters the stage, while I walk towards a seat that's been reserved for me an the side of the stage. Hoshino, Kidou, Takoma, Akiro, Lucy and Yoni are all sitting on the row behind me. Amina and Shindou's prep team are sitting besides them. The seat left next to me is open for Shindou when he's done. I look at the stage, where Shindou just sat down on his chair.

''Shindou Takuto! Can I say that you look very handsome in that suit?'' Matano opens the interview.

Shindou smiles.

''Thanks. Amina, my stylist, really worked hard. She's amazing.''

''It matches Yamana-san's dress very well.''

Shindou smiles.

''Maybe that was meant to be.''

The audience makes an 'oeehh' sound and I blush.

''Are you friends with Yamana-san? During the parade and the training sessions, you two stuck together.'' Matano asks.

''Yes I am. She's very sweet.'' Shindou replies.

''That's great. But tell me, a boy with your appearance must have a girlfriend, right?''

Shindou blushes shyly.

''Well, no…''

''Is there somebody you like?''

''Yes, there is.''

The crowd cheers excitedly and some even whistle.

''Then I tell you what to do. You win these games and impress her by that. She can't refuse you.''

Shindou smiles sadly.

''Well… winning won't help in my case.''

Matano frowns.

''And why's that?''

''That's because… she came here with me.''

One moment, it's silent. And then, the meaning of his words finally hit me. Shindou is in love with me.

**~ End of Chapter Five ~**

**Author Note:**

**Hi guys! Yay, chapter five! ~ I loved writing the interviews. Also, did you like the tributes I selected? I'll repeat them once again.**

**District one: Gouenji Yuuka and Yukimura Hyouga**

**District two: Seto Midori and Tsurugi Kyousuke**

**District ten: Amemiya Taiyou**

**District eleven: Sorano Aoi and Matsukaze Tenma**

**Again, I won't exactly follow the original story of The Hunger Games. I'll write my own arena experiences. But I will make some things the same. Just be curious what I will change and what not. ^_^ Thank you all for supporting me. Next up: Into The Arena! See you all then! Lot of love! xoxo Mamera-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Inazuma Games**

**Chapter Six: Into The Arena!**

Akane's P.O.V.

_This isn't happening… Shindou didn't just confess his love for me for the eyes of everybody in Inazuma. This is a joke… right?_ I don't even see the camera's that are taking a close-up of my face. The utter shock on it isn't a fake one.

''Well, I wish you the best of luck, Shindou. People, give it up for the doomed lovers of district twelve!''

The crowd claps excitedly and Shindou leaves the stage with a sad smile. When he takes the seat next to me, I want to say a thousand things to him. But right now, not one word is coming out of my mouth. All the tributes have to stand and the national anthem of Tokyo plays. Shindou grabs my hand and I know that I shouldn't let it go. When the anthem is over, the tributes are dismissed and the camera's stop rolling. We walk back towards the elevators and once we're safely inside with our prep teams, Hoshino and Kidou, I finally speak up.

''Why did you say that?'' I ask Shindou with a disapproving tone in my voice.

''Akane, let me explain, I-''

''You made me look weak.'' I say angry.

''He made you look desirable.'' Kidou interrupts us. ''Believe me, Akane, when I say this was for the best.''

''But… why? Doomed lovers from district twelve? What's that supposed to mean?''

''A new tactic. Play the game along. You and Shindou are crushing on each other. This will gain you sponsors, trust me.''

''B-But I don't want to play such a game.''

''You have to if you want to survive in the arena.'' Kidou speaks stern.

''Akane, I'm sorry. But if we both want to survive, we have to play along.'' Shindou says to me.

''Just… leave me alone.''

The doors of the elevator open and I immediately dash towards my room. When I reach it, I lock it behind me and let myself fall onto my bed. Then, there's a knock on my door.

''Akane?'' I hear Takoma's voice.

''No… leave me alone.'' I reply smothered.

Thankfully, he goes away. I walk towards my sink and wash all the make-up of my voice. I take out the bun in my hair and braid my hair in my two braids. Then, I pull on a white camisole, a crème comfy cardigan and a black skirt and a pair of knee-length, white socks. Tears stream down my face. _I don't want to play a love game. I want my first love to be a real one._ Then suddenly, a name shots through my mind. Ranmaru.

''Oh no, Ranmaru…'' I whisper.

_He must have seen everything! What does he think about all this?_

''No… I don't want this.'' I murmur in my pillow.

I fall asleep in these clothes and wake up in the middle of the night. I realize something_. It's only a couple of hours before I have to enter the arena._ Immediately, I can't sleep anymore and I decide to get some fresh air on the rooftop. I make my way towards there and see in my surprise that I'm not alone.

''Shindou.'' I say surprised.

He looks at me when he hears my name.

''Akane… can't sleep?''

I nod.

''Too nervous for the arena.'' I reply.

Shindou smiles.

''Me too.''

He looks back at the city lights beneath us. He's sitting in a window sill with one knee pulled up. I sit in opposite of him in the window sill, pulling my knees up till my chin.

''I'm sorry for my behavior earlier.'' I apologize.

Shindou smiles at me.

''I'm the one that should say sorry. I should have told you beforehand that I was going to do that. But Kidou said that I shouldn't.''

''I still think this is very weird, but Kidou is a genius and he wouldn't do this for no reason. So I've decided to go with his game.''

Shindou widens his eyes at me.

''That's a big relief.''

I smile.

''Well, I can bare with pretending you're my crush.''

Shindou blushes.

''So can I.''

Then, he looks serious at the city lights again.

''Look at them. Not a single care in the world.''

''For them, the Inazuma games are just another entertainment source. We're a piece in their satisfaction.''

Shindou sighs.

''I don't want that. I don't want to be a peace in Tokyo's games. I just keep wishing I could think of a way to show that they don't own me. If I'm gonna die, I wanna still be me.''

''I just can't afford to think like that…'' I reply softly.

Shindou looks at me.

''What do you think about the other tributes?''

''Some don't look that much like a threat. But the careers look especially fierce this year. I'm scared for them.'' I reply.

''I know what you mean. We have to avoid them as much as we can in the arena.''

I nod.

''It's a weird thought that my peaceful days are over. In a couple of hours, the only thing I'll be thinking about is how to stay alive.'' I say softly.

''I just want to go home.'' Shindou replies with a sigh.

We stare at the partying Tokyo citizens for a few more minutes, before Shindou stands up and smiles at me.

''I'll see you tomorrow.'' He says.

''Yeah… see you tomorrow.''

Then, Shindou walks away. I sigh deeply, looking back at the city lights. _I don't want to be in the Inazuma Games…_

The next morning, I wake up due to Takoma knocking on my door.

''Good morning, Akane.'' He greets me.

I open my door for him and he walks in with my arena outfit. It's a leather green pair of pants, a black V-neck T-shirt and black ankle boots. I quickly get dressed in the clothes after showering and braid my hair in my usual two braids. I stare at the woven bracelet around my wrist. _My district token. My gift from Ranmaru…_ I instantly feel like crying.

''Takoma… I don't wanna go.'' I say softly.

''I know sweetie. But you don't have a choice.'' Takoma replies.

We silently walk out of my room and eat breakfast with Shindou, Amina, Hoshino and Kidou. Shindou is wearing the exact same outfit as me. _I wonder what his token is…_

''Eat as much as you can. This is the last time you'll have a proper meal.'' Amina says to us.

Me and Shindou both nod and stuff ourselves full. During breakfast, Kidou discusses our tactic in the arena for the last time.

''Whatever there is on the ground, don't grab it. Get the hell away from the Cornucopia. Don't stay for the bloodbath. It's way too dangerous.'' Kidou advices stern.

Shindou nods but I feel uncomfortable with the idea not to grab anything.

''What about food or water then?'' I ask.

''You will find a solution for that, no matter what kind of arena you'll be in.'' Kidou replies.

I look uncomfortable with that thought, but decide not to ask more questions about it. If Kidou says so, we have to do it.

''Now, let's go. We have a long journey to make.'' Takoma says.

Hoshino suddenly gets a bit emotional.

''It was an honor to guide you two so far. Trust me when I say you two will always have a special place in my heart.'' She says emotional.

I smile, walk over to Hoshino and hug her.

''Thanks for everything, Hoshino. You've been very kind to us.''

Shindou smiles to and gives Hoshino a small hug too.

''Take care, Hoshino.'' He says.

Hoshino wipes away her tears with a paper towel and waves.

''Bye bye.''

Then, Shindou and I get in the elevator. Amina, Takoma and Kidou follow quickly. I keep waving at Hoshino until the elevator doors close. The guide never joins the coach and stylist towards the arena. Their work ends here. I can't help but feel a little bit sad to leave Hoshino behind. But once I think about the arena, those feelings get replaced by fear. I let out a shaky sigh and wait for the elevator to reach the rooftop. There, a hovercraft is waiting for us. I know this is the moment to say goodbye to Kidou.

''You two, don't forget everything that I've said. Just keep confident, find a source of water and stay alive.'' He says.

Shindou smiles and I nod. Then, Shindou gives him a hand.

''Thank you so much, Kidou-san. It was an honor to have your as our mentor. Please take care.''

Kidou smiles and shakes Shindou's hand.

''Thank you, Shindou. Just stay positive.''

Then, he looks at me. I suddenly feel like crying and wrap my arms around Kidou's waist.

''I'm gonna miss you, Kidou-san.'' I whisper.

I feel Kidou pat my head.

''Stay strong, Akane. I know you can do it. You're a hunter. Just believe in yourself and you'll be fine.''

''Thanks for everything.''

Then, I let go. I step into the hovercraft for tributes. The stylists will travel in an other one. I sit down in one of the seats, Shindou in opposite of me. Next to me sits Sorano Aoi and next to Shindou sits Matsukaze-san. Next to him, there's the orange-haired-boy named Amemiya Taiyou.

''Nervous?'' Sorano asks me.

I nod slowly.

''And you?''

''Of course. But I'll leave no regrets behind. I'll fight for what I'm worth.'' She replies.

I smile at her.

''That's a beautiful thought.''

Sorano smiles back.

''You're Yamana Akane, right?''

I nod.

''Please call me Akane. Your name is Sorano Aoi?''

Sorano nods.

''Please, call me Aoi then. It's a pleasure.''

I smile back. Then, an adult grabs my left underarm and places a needle in it. I feel something being placed underneath my skin.

''What's that?'' I ask the woman.

''A chip. It tells the Gamemakers your location in the arena.'' She replies.

Aoi also lifts her arm and gets a chip.

''Now, there's a small bump on my arm.'' She says, showing me her arm.

I nod again. While the hovercraft sours through the air, I look at all the faces of all the tributes. You can clearly see that everybody is nervous. The flight towards the arena takes a long time and it only makes me more nervous. After half an hour, the hovercraft descends and goes under the ground. Then, it stops and the doors open. I remove my seatbelt and jump out of the hovercraft, while assistants all guide us underground through a large corridor. Then, the road gets split up and there's a curve to the left and to the right. The two paths come together again at the end. All together, they form a big circle. In the circle, there are twenty-four doors. The woman I'm walking with guides me to the door with 'District twelve, girl' on it. I step inside and see Takoma. I immediately hug him.

''Had a nice flight?'' Takoma jokes.

''I hated it.'' I reply.

''Did they place the chip?'' He asks.

I nod and show him the small bump on my left underarm.

''I see.'' He says.

''Three minutes until launching.'' A voice suddenly sounds.

''What?!'' I exclaim.

Takoma calms me down.

''We have three more minutes until you have to stand on your plate.''

I look at the corner of the room and see a large, metal plate. I recognize it from earlier Inazuma Games. It will push you up and you'll enter the arena through the ground. I look back at Takoma and see a painful expression in his eyes.

''I'm gonna miss you, Akane. You were truly special.'' He says sweet.

I instantly feel like crying again and try to blink the tears away that threaten to fall. Takoma hands me a black jacket with red accents and a hood. The jacket has a smooth fabric and immediately absorbs my body warmth.

''Good luck, Akane.'' Takoma says to me with a sad smile.

He leans forward and presses a kiss on my forehead.

''Thank you so much for everything, Takoma. For all the amazing outfits you designed for me, for being the kind person you are, for being Takoma.'' I say.

Takoma smiles at me.

''Thanks for being Akane.'' He replies.

Then, he guides me on my plate.

''Remember, don't step off it before the gong goes off. Otherwise, you'll be blown up.'' He warns me.

I nod.

''I know. Patiently wait for the sixty seconds to be over and then go.'' I reply.

Takoma smiles and ruffles my hair.

''Good girl.''

Then suddenly, a tube comes down and separates me from Takoma. I can't hear his voice anymore and I desperately place my hands against the thick glass. Takoma does the same and smiles. He gives me a thumbs up and then, I feel my plate beginning to push me up. Takoma slowly disappears and then, the only color I can see is black. It's dark for twenty seconds, until a bright light startles me. I close my eyes and wait for my tube to come to a stop again. _It doesn't feel extremely cold or hot, so I'm not in a desert or ice arena._ I slowly open my eyes and sigh in relief. _It's a rainforest arena! _I'm standing in an open field, while I form a big circle with the twenty-three other tributes. In the middle of our circle is the golden Cornucopia with all kinds of bags and weapons in front of it. The further the backpacks and weapons are from the Cornucopia, how less expensive and useful they look. For example, I see a small blanket a couple of meters away from me. But I can see a giant tent right in the Cornucopia. _Don't go for the weapons. Just run away._ I can hear Kidou say in my mind. But the thought of grabbing something is too tempting now that it's in front of you.

''Ladies and gentleman, let the 63th Inazuma Games begin. 60… 59… 58… 57…''

A voice starts to count backwards. I have sixty seconds to take in my surroundings before the gong goes off. The open field gets entirely surrounded by a rainforest. Other than this one, I can't see any open spots. _Maybe there are some further in the forest._ I look around me and see my fellow tributes getting in position. Five spots away from me, I recognize Shindou. He looks at me, then at the supplies on the ground and then back at me while he shakes his head. _Don't grab them._ I can almost hear them say. I stare hopeful back. Like I want to say _I have to._

''26… 25… 24…''

Time keeps ticking back and the nerves increase in my stomach. I look at the backpack and weapons, careful to see if I can use anything. _I have to look for a slingshot!_ Then, I sigh. _Only, there's no way that I'll be able to kill someone with a cobblestone…_ I look around for weapons I could use by a slingshot. But I don't see anything.

''10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…''

**~ End of Chapter Six ~**

**Author Note:**

**CLIFFHANGER! Haha, hi guys! Sorry for the MAJOR delay. If I have to explain why it took so long, I can write a whole new chapter. So just bear with me please. This was chapter six! They are officially in the arena and the Inazuma Games have begun. Who are you cheering for? I hope for my Akane and Shindou. =3 Please leave a review or just continue reading. I love your support! Without you guys, I couldn't do this. Next up: It Has Begun. I'll see you then! Lots of love! xoxo Mamera-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Inazuma Games**

**Chapter Seven: It Has Begun**

Akane's P.O.V.

The gong goes off and I immediately dart off my plate. I can see Shindou running in the forest, listening to what Kidou said to him. For a moment, I hesitate if I should do the same. But then I push myself forward, towards the supplies. _I have to grab something. Come on, Akane!_ I run and run until I reach a backpack. Just when I want to grab it, somebody pushes me on the ground and I can see the girl from district five lifting up her arm to cut me with her sword. Before she gets the chance, a knife buries in her back and she falls besides me, dead. I squeal in fear and quickly crawl up. How gross it might be, I pull the knife out of the back of the dead girl and carry it along until I reach a blue backpack. I pick it up and run as fast as I can in the rainforest. Luckily, it's not that humid and warm in the forest, and I feel very home in it. It reminds me of district twelve. I keep running and running until I'm out of breath and really need to rest. I sit down on a rock and try to catch my breath. At that moment, I hear the first canons to signify how many deaths there have been in the bloodbath. _One… two… three… four…_ I keep counting until I reach eleven.

''No way, eleven?'' I whisper towards myself.

_That means that there are thirteen tributes left._ I can't help but wonder if Aoi, Tenma and Taiyou made it. I knew Shindou is safe, since he left the bloodbath immediately.

''I'll have to wait till tonight.'' I say to myself.

I zip open my backpack and check its contents. There's a slingshot, an empty water bottle, a large rope of twenty meters, a sleeping bag, three apples and a pocky box. _A slingshot!_ I smile happily. I clean the bloody knife with a leave on the ground and slip it behind my belt. That way, I can grab it quickly when there's danger. Overall, I'm very happy with the contents of my backpack. Still, I bet that if Kidou could talk to me right now, he would scold me. It was a close call for me back then. But somebody saved me by throwing a knife in her back. I think about what to do next. I remember Kidou saying that's important to find a source of water.

''Water it is.'' I say with a smile to myself.

I carry the backpack on my back and make my way through the noisy rainforest. I can hear birds, crickets and a monkey every now and then. _Good, at least there are animals for me to hunt on._ I keep walking through the forest and hear the sound of a waterfall after two hours. I follow the sound and find a small lake with a roaring waterfall. I fill my water bottle and immediately drink it empty. Then, I fill it again and splatter some water in my face. Somehow, I wonder how Shindou is doing. _Did he find a water source?_ Then, I shake my head. _I shouldn't be worrying about Shindou. He's my enemy. He needs to die eventually._ I try to move on in the arena, not really sure what to do with my time.

Evening comes by quickly. Other than the eleven kills by the bloodbath, there haven't been any other deaths. Since it's getting dark, I decide to climb in a high tree and to prepare myself for the night. But before that, I made a couple of sneers with the rope I have. _Maybe there will be some game when I check them in the morning._ After preparing the sneers, I climb in a tree op crawl into my sleeping bag. It's comfortable and warm. Just when I'm about to doze off, I see a fire a couple of meters beneath me. _You've got to be kidding me! Somebody is making a fire?! How obvious do they want to be traced?!_ I mentally scold the person and try to stay silent. _The careers will find him or her for sure._ And I was right. In ten minutes, I hear footsteps close by.

''Look, we're close.'' I can hear the voice of the girl from district two, Seto Midori.

''Why is someone making a fire at this hour? Somebody isn't very smart.'' I can hear the voice of the boy from district one, Yukimura Hyouga.

''Anyway, let's finish that person off.'' I hear the voice of Gouenji Yuuka, the girl from district one.

''I think lover boy should do it.'' I can hear the teasing tone of Tsurugi Kyousuke, the male tribute from district two.

_Did he just say… lover boy?_

''Where's your precious girl anyway?'' I hear Midori's voice again.

''She must be close. I found some of her sneers.'' I can hear a very familiar voice.

I almost fall out of my tree by shock. _That's Shindou's voice! What's he doing with the Careers?!_ I feel so betrayed. _You see, it all was a game for him. He's trying to find you for the Careers. You mean nothing to him. _Somehow, those thoughts really hurt me and I wanted to cry out of anger and hurt.

''Let's kill the fire maker first. We can always look later for that Yamana girl.'' I hear Yuuka's voice.

The five of them continue walking and I let out a shaky sigh. I felt really bad and betrayed. _Shindou, you dirty traitor! I thought you were a nice boy! I was right all along about you. You ARE my enemy!_ I want to kick, yell and scream but I know it won't help a thing. Instead, I try to think of a way to escape this place safely. It's too dangerous with the Careers so close by. Suddenly, I hear a high-pitched scream and then, the sound of a canon. _They must have found the fire maker. Obviously a girl._ I want to find another hide-out but suddenly, sleep envelops me and I just can't make myself move. I crawl into my sleeping bag and tell myself that I'll probably be safe up here. Then, I hear the anthem of Tokyo and the emblem of Tokyo appears in the night sky. I know what's about to come. Every evening, the Gamemakers show the tributes who died everyday. _There should be twelve deaths now. Half of the people died on the first day!_ I stare anxiously in the sky and wonder who are up there. The girl from district three is dead. So is the girl from district four. The girl from district five also died and both the tributes from district six, seven, eight and nine are dead. Also, the girl from district ten died. Then, the emblem of Tokyo appears again and the anthem fades. _So, the Careers, the boys from district three, four and five, Taiyou, Aoi, Tenma, me and Shindou are the ones that are still alive._ I sigh deeply. Then, I fall into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I wake up due to the sunrays that light up my eyelids. I slowly open my eyes and yawn. Then I discover that I'm in a tree several feet up in the air and should be careful with my movements. _That's right. I'm in the Inazuma Games now._ I jump out of my tree and check my sneers. Two baby lynx have fallen in my sneer and seeing their cute faces, I just can't kill them. Then, I hear Ranmaru's voice in my head and I know I have to. I walk to one of the lynxes, close my eyes and slit its throat. The sound the animal makes before it dies makes me feel really bad. I walk towards the other lynx and do the same thing. _I'm so sorry…_ Then, I strip off their skin, chop off the good meat, wrap it around the lynxes' fur and put it in my backpack. I feel like a butcher and am disgust of myself._ If I'm already having trouble with killing animals, how am I supposed to kill humans here?_ I sigh deeply. Then, I continue walking. I still couldn't get the image of Shindou with the Careers out of my head. I immediately growl. _That bastard!_ _I should probably forget about him._ I continue walking, when I suddenly hear a low growl. I slowly turn around and lock eyes with a giant lynx.

''Oh god. Their mother.'' I whisper.

The lynx sees my still bloody hands and the remains of her kids bodies and dashes towards me. I squeal and start to run but am no match for her. In three seconds, I'm on the ground, the lynx on top of me. _This is why I don't hunt…_ I struggle to break free and try to reach the knife in my belt. The lynx bites my leg and I scream in pain. I finally reach the knife in my belt and pull it out. The lynx bites harder in my leg. I try my best to push the giant animal off me. When it doesn't work, I stab my knife in her side and she lets go off my leg for a moment to howl in pain. That's just enough time for me to crawl from underneath her and stab her another time. I keep stabbing and stabbing until the lynx grows weak and fall over. I bend over her throat and slit it._ I'm so sorry for killing your kids…_ Then, the lynx breathes her last breath. The lynx is too dirty and wounded to use her meat, so I leave her behind. When I take my first step again, an intense pain shots through my leg and I immediately crouch down again while tears form in my eyes. I hiss in pain and clench my leg desperately with my hands. It's the first time since the attack that I can take a good look at it. A part of my pants is ripped and blood is seeping out of the big biting wound. It's looks pretty severe and my hopes immediately drop. This wound can be fatal if it won't be treated. I cut off a large piece of the rope with my knife and tie it just above the wound to stop the seeping. Then, I rip another part off my pants and tie it around the wound. It hurts when I touch it and I visibly flinch.

''Oh no…'' I whisper.

_Not an injury at such an early stage of the games…_ I could cry on the spot, but I had to be strong for Miyuki and the sponsors. Otherwise, I won't survive. I decide to walk towards the big lake in the middle of the arena to wash my wound. I take small steps with my leg and it takes me a couple of hours before I'm finally there. I step in the water, until it comes to my middle and waddle around. The water feels nice and cold against my wound and I instantly feel better. Still, I know I need some treatment so it won't get infected and will be my cause of death. _Kidou, please help me…_ I waddle some more in the water, until I hear excited chatter.

''There she is!''

''Hellooooooo? District twelve?''

I see the Careers and Shindou and immediately turn around in the water.

''Come on, don't go away.''

''Right when it's going to be fun.''

I hastily climb out of the water and start to run.

''After her!''

I run in panic through the woods, dodging trees and trying to ignore the immense pain that shoots through my leg.

''Yamana-san! ~ Please wait!''

''We were looking for you!''

I ignore the comments and keep running. I know they'll catch up with me in no time, so I desperately try to think of a plan. _A tree! I have to climb!_ Then, I remember my leg and know I'm in a bad state to climb. There's a chance I fail. _Just do it!_ I see a high tree with a couple of branches and I immediately climb in it, hopping from branch to branch. When I'm twenty meters above the ground, I stop. The Careers plus Shindou stop underneath it.

''No fun.'' Yuuka pouts.

''Come on out, district twelve.'' Yukimura adds.

I desperately keep clinging on to the tree, while sitting down on a branch.

''Otherwise, we'll come to get you.'' Tsurugi adds.

''Can you climb that high?'' Midori asks him.

Tsurugi shrugs.

''I can try.''

He places his foot on the first branch and pulls himself up. I feel my heart beating in my throat and hope that Tsurugi fails to climb higher. When Tsurugi is six meters above the ground, the branch where he's on snaps and he falls on the ground.

''Tsurugi-kun! Are you okay?'' Yuuka asks him.

Tsurugi growls.

''Son of a...'' He murmurs.

I stare at Shindou. He tries his hardest to avoid my gaze.

''Let's just rest here. She has to come out of that tree sometime. She can't stay there forever.'' He says.

The other Careers agree and I mentally scold him. _Jerk!_ The Careers lean back against the tree and start to clean their weapons. Yuuka has a bow and arrows, Yukimura has a spear, Midori has two axes and Tsurugi carries a sword. I see Shindou with two knives in his hands. _I need to think of a way to get out of here._ Hours and hours pass by and before I know it, evening falls and the arena gets dark. Suddenly, I hear an odd whistle. Not one a bird makes, but a whistle that a human can make. My eyes immediately look up at the tree besides me and I see a pair of big, blue eyes between the leaves. I gasp silently. _Sorano Aoi!_ I see her move her index finger towards her lips as a sign to be silent. I nod. Then, she grabs something out of her backpack and tosses it towards me. I carefully grab it and examine the small, black ball that lies in my hand. I stare back at Aoi with a confused look and she pretends to shoot a slingshot. Then, she makes a big motion with her arms to express an explosion. I finally get what she means. _It's a bomb! I need to shoot it down._ Then, I look worried. _But what about Shindou?_ I shake my head. _He betrayed me. I shouldn't worry about him._ Still, I can't help but think about the risk I take to hurt Shindou. _I should warn him._ I slowly look down onto the ground. I see it's his shift to stay awake. The other four Careers are sleeping silently. I keep staring down at him until he finally notices me staring. His eyes immediately gain that sorrowful look he had on earlier. I motion Shindou to run away. He looks confused at me, and I show him the black ball and mimic an explosion with my arms. Shindou's eyes widen and he shakes his head, as if to tell me not to do what I'm trying to do. I want to scream to him that I have to, because it's partly his fault that I'm up here. But I know that he can't hear me. Shindou shakes his head again.

''Don't, Akane.'' He whispers at me.

My heart drops once I hear him say my name. I lower my slingshot and take on a sorrowful look. I lean back against the tree and sigh frustrated. _What do I have to do? Shoot it or listen to Shindou?_ _Can I still trust him?_

''Why?'' I whisper back.

At that moment, Tsurugi wakes up and looks at Shindou. I quickly pretend that I'm asleep.

''Something wrong?'' I hear Tsurugi ask Shindou.

''Nothing wrong.'' I hear Shindou reply.

I know Tsurugi is looking at me.

''She's asleep, huh? This is the perfect moment to plan an attack.'' I can hear Tsurugi smirk.

A panicking feeling raises in my chest, but I still keep my face relaxed so that it looks like I'm sleeping.

''What will you do?'' I can hear Shindou ask Tsurugi.

''Cut her tree down.'' I hear Tsurugi smirk.

I can hear some movements and then Midori's voice.

''Hmmm…? What's up?'' I can hear her ask sleepy.

''It's that Yamano-girl. She's asleep. You're good with axes. Let's cut her tree down.'' I hear Tsurugi reply.

''No problem.'' I can hear Midori smirk.

I panic and look to the tree on my left out of my eye corner. Aoi is gone. _I have to do something!_ I open my eyes and look down.

''Ah, you're awake.'' Tsurugi says with a smirk.

''Now, sit still. We don't want you to fall.'' Midori replies.

She raises her axes, grins evil and start to cut in my tree.

''No!'' I shout.

I see if I can make the jump to the tree Aoi was in, but the distance is too big. Besides, I can't move a lot with my leg injury. I look at the black ball in my hand and realize that this is the time to shoot it down. I don't have a lot of time to aim very well, since Midori is already halfway through my tree and its beginning to swing a little. My eyes find Shindou's and I silently mimic the word 'run' with my mouth. Shindou's eyes widen. He shakes his head once again, but I ignore it. I point my slingshot at the ground, pull back the elastic and release the black ball. I can see Shindou and a couple of others jump away and then, there's a big explosion. I squeeze my eyes and cover my ears with my hands to block out the sound. When I open my eyes again and take my hands off my ears, I see Gouenji Yuuka lying silently on the ground, blood everywhere. Midori, Tsurugi, Yukimura and Shindou are a couple of meters on the ground and try their best to slowly crawl up. At that moment, Yuuka's canon goes off and we all know she didn't make it. I quickly crawl out of my tree and decide that this is the best moment for me to run away. I try to ignore the soaring pain in my leg once again, as I start to sprint.

''After her!'' I hear Yukimura's angry voice.

I run with all my might and dodge the trees that doom up in front of me. Suddenly, an arm jerks me to the side and I squeal, but my mouth gets covered by a hand. I stand still behind a tree with this unknown person, when the three Careers pass by. I don't see Shindou anymore. When it's safe again, I turn around towards the person that pulled me away and my eyes widen.

''Aoi!'' I exclaim.

She smiles.

''Akane! You did it!'' She says excited.

I nod and smile. Then, I start to sway on my feet. My head pounds and my leg burns.

''Akane, are you okay?'' I hear Aoi's voice.

The sound of my surroundings get softer and softer and I feel myself falling. _Oh no…_ Then, I smack on the ground and everything turns black.

When I wake up again, I'm lying on a bed made of leaves and there is a roof, made of trees above my head. Slowly, I sit up and grab my head.

''Don't move too much yet.'' I hear a familiar voice.

I look to my right and see Aoi. She smiles at me.

''Welcome back.''

Then, her expression turns serious again.

''You fainted. I think you pushed yourself too far. But you're safe now.''

Then, Aoi holds up a small, silver, round box.

''Look, your mentor send this for you. I did some of it on your leg. Does it feel better?''

I stare at my leg and see to my surprise that the wound doesn't look so bad anymore and that the pain is almost gone. I smile happily.

''It's feeling great.''

''I'm glad. Oh, there was also a note enclosed.''

Aoi hands me a strip of paper and I fold it open.

_Close call. Being stubborn isn't good all the time, but you did well, Akane. Yuuto Kidou._

I smile.

''Nice note?'' Aoi asks me.

''Sort of.'' I reply.

She smiles. Then, she sighs and stares into the forest.

''I wonder how Tenma is doing…''

''Matsukaze-san?'' I reply.

Aoi nods and sighs again.

''We're childhood friends. We've been through a lot together. I owe him a lot. I can't believe we both got reaped for this year's games. I can't imagine a life without Tenma. That's why…''

She looks back at me again, her glare all serious.

''That's why I want to help you win. Tenma and I both came to the conclusion that the two of us would never make it out of the arena alive. That's why we accepted that we're both going to die here. And meet up again on the other side.''

She smiles a sad smile.

''Tenma and I both have a liking towards you. That's why we want to help you. Me and Tenma trailed you once the bloodbath was over. But halfway, we got into trouble and Tenma stayed behind to fix the mess. I had to continue follow you. That's the last time I've seen him. I wonder how he's doing…''

''Aoi…'' I manage to bring out.

Then, I lean forwards and hug her.

''The sacrifice you both make for your friendship is beautiful. I promise I'll never forget you.''

Aoi also wraps her arms around me and I feel her tears on my shoulders.

''Thank you… Akane.''

''We have to find Tenma, so the two of you can stick together.'' I say.

Aoi nods.

''Let's look for him right now.''

I nod and the two of us step up from the ground and head further into the rainforest.

**~ End of Chapter Seven ~**

**Author Note:**

**Hi guys! Again, sorry for the long wait. So much is happening to me lately. I barely have time to write. But here is chapter seven for you. I hope it was worth the wait. What did you guys think of the events? Poor baby lynxes… And I loved writing the sad story about Aoi and Tenma. They'll be friends forever. Even on the other side! ~heart~ And where oh where is Shindou? Please continue reading! Next up: Friends Forever. I'll see you then! Lots of love! xoxo Mamera-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Inazuma Games**

**Chapter Eight: Friends Forever**

Akane's P.O.V.

Aoi and I make our way through the forest, keeping our eyes and ears open for other tributes.

''Where could Tenma be?'' I ask.

''Tenma likes high places. Knowing him, he probably went up a high hill or mountain or something.''

''So, where could that be?''

''There's a high hill with a deep valley underneath it a few hours away from here. Let's check it out.''

I nod and follow Aoi through the green rain forest. On our way, we drink some water from a small river and wash our faces.

''Aoi, are you in love with Tenma?'' I ask.

Aoi looks at me and then starts to laugh.

''No, I'm not. But I DO care for him deeply. We've grown up together. Whatever we did, we did it together. We shared everything, from food to secrets. We're true soul mates. And we'll always be.''

I smile.

''That's such a wonderful story.''

Aoi smiles too. We continue our stroll.

''Do you know how to walk?'' I ask.

Aoi nods.

''Yeah, I walked here before.''

In four hours, in the afternoon, we reach the high hill, covered with green grass and a couple of trees here and there.

''Tenma?'' Aoi calls out.

A few rustles are heard and then, a camouflaged Tenma pops up.

''Aoi?'' He asks happy.

Aoi smiles and runs towards him, giving him a tight hug.

''Thank goodness, you're okay!''

Tenma smiles.

''I set up a few traps for tributes around this hill.''

My eyes widen.

''Then we're lucky we didn't step in anything.''

Aoi giggles.

''That's because of me. Tenma always places three twigs next to each other to indicate that a trap is set three meters away from it. I just dodged those twigs.''

''Smart!'' I reply.

Tenma smiles.

''So, I see you brought Akane with you.''

Aoi nods.

''I saved her just on time. The Careers almost got her.''

I quickly explain the events that had happened a while ago with the Careers.

''I'm glad you two made it here at last. But how did you know I would be here?'' Tenma asks.

Aoi smiles.

''Silly. I know you like high places. Here's the highest hill in the entire arena.''

I frown.

''How do you know that?''

Aoi giggles.

''I love to climb. I've climbed a tree all the way to the top. It gave me an excellent view of the entire arena.''

I smile.

''I see!''

Tenma grins too.

''Aoi loves climbing. She's just like a monkey.''

Aoi puffs up her cheeks.

''I hope you mean that in the positive way.''

Tenma laughs and pecks her on her cheeks.

''Come on, I was just joking.''

Aoi laughs too. I smile. Seeing the two of them having fun makes me happy. Then, the thoughts of losing them both makes me sad. Aoi sees my expression and guesses what I'm thinking about.

''Hey, Akane. Don't worry about what I've told you earlier.'' She says with a smile.

I sigh, but nod. Tenma smiles.

''Now, come on. I heard a few tributes were close. Let's see if somebody falls into one of my traps.''

I slowly nod. I can't help but to feel guilty for taking a life like that. It's unbearable to end someone's life. I wonder how Tenma could do it without flinching or something like that. He must be mentally stronger than I thought.

''How many tributes are left in the arena?'' Aoi wonders out loud.

I count them on my fingers.

''The Careers are still alive, minus Yuuka, the girl from District 1. Furthermore, the boys from District 3,4 and 5 are also still alive. Then there's Taiyou from District 10, you two, me and Shindou.'' I say.

''Eleven tributes left.'' Tenma adds.

I nod.

''So many deaths already…'' I say with a sigh.

I can't help but think about all the sad family's, who cry about their lost son or daughter. A knot forms in my stomach and I try to swallow the unpleasant feeling away. At that point, we hear some familiar voices. My eyes widen.

''Where could that girl have ran to?'' I recognize the voice of Midori, the girl from District 2.

''She can't be far. She was injured.'' I also hear the voice of Yukimura, the boy from District 1.

''The Careers.'' I hiss towards Aoi and Tenma.

They visibly flinch and we try to hide in the bushes. They pass us and I see Tenma grinning widely.

''Six… five…'' He whispers softly.

I frown and Aoi looks confused, but Tenma ignores us and continues to count.

''Four… three… two…''

Just when I want to ask what Tenma's doing, he reaches zero and suddenly, I hear a scream.

''Yukimura!'' I hear the voice of Tsurugi, the boy from District 2.

''Get me out of here!'' I hear the angry groan from Yukimura.

Tenma jumps up.

''Now!'' He shouts.

Before I know it, Aoi and Tenma dash towards the Careers and start a fight. Yukimura is tied up in a net high up a tree. He dropped his spear on the ground and can't break free. Midori and Tsurugi are too busy fighting Aoi and Tenma, so they can't help him. _This is the perfect moment to finish off Yukimura._ I'm surprised about my own thoughts. I don't want to kill somebody. So instead of killing Yukimura, I shout to Tenma to finish the job, while I start a fight with Midori. She lashes to me with one of her axes and it makes a cut in my right cheek. I flinch and take three steps backwards. Midori lungs at me again and I can quickly grab my knife in my belt to cut her in her hand. She screams and drops one of her axes. I quickly kick it as hard as I can and it flies off the hill, into the deep valley.

''My axe!'' Midori shouts shocked.

She growls angry at me and lungs at me with the other one. I try to dodge her attacks, while I shout at Tenma that he must hurry up. From my eye corner, I see Aoi having a hard time with Tsurugi. She's covered in bloody cuts and I know that her wounds are severe.

''Aoi!'' I shout for her.

''Don't worry. Just continue!'' She shouts back at me.

I quickly dodge an attack from Midori. At that point, the canon goes off and I see blood seeping on the ground from the net. I know Yukimura is gone.

''Shit!'' Tsurugi growls angry.

At that point, Tenma lungs at him and catches him off-guard. They end up in a struggle and see them approaching the end of the high hill.

''Watch out!'' I shout.

But it's too late. Tsurugi overpowers Tenma and gives him a hard push. Before anyone could do something, I see Tenma giving me and Aoi one last glance before falling off the hill into the valley. I know nobody could survive a fall that high.

''TENMA!'' Aoi shouts, her voice full with tears.

''That's enough! Let's head back!'' I hear Tsurugi instruct Midori.

The two of them disappear in the forest. I could chase them, but I want to stay behind with Aoi. I see her cry loudly on the spot. Her tears mingle with the blood on her cheeks. Then she stands up and smiles at me. I can see a clear view of all her cuts. They are everywhere and blood drips are all around her. I know she won't survive this and Aoi knows it too. Slowly, she takes small passes towards the top of the hill, while still facing me. She smiles.

''Thank you for everything, Akane. You're such a sweet girl. Promise me to live your life to the fullest. I-I'll never forget you.''

I see tears streaming down her face. I feel my own tears burning too.

''No, Aoi…'' I say.

''There were so many things I would've loved to do. Get married with my true love, get children, find an own house to live in.''

My tears run over my cheeks.

''Aoi, please… DON'T!'' I shout, tears troubling my voice.

''Akane… please win this games. Stay true to yourself. And don't forget us. We'll see you on the other side one day.''

''AOI NO!'' I shout again.

She stops at the top and gives me one last smile.

''Goodbye…''

Then, she leans backwards and falls of the hill.

''NOOO!'' I shout on top of my voice, while falling onto my knees. ''AOI!''

I keep sobbing and sobbing, feeling all the pain and fear I created over the last period of time coming out of me. I curl up into a ball on the ground, not minding anything anymore. _Go ahead. Come for me. Finish me off. I'm done with these games. Take my life. I'm done with this._ I keep laying on the ground for hours and hours, not caring that I'm a vulnerable target for the other remaining tributes. It gets dark and I finally stop crying. My eyes sting and feel swollen from all the tears that I had let go. Finally, I feel how tired I actually am and feel myself craving for sleep. I try not to give in, because my consciousness is telling me to find a safe place to sleep. I crawl towards Tenma's hideout and let myself curl up into a ball there. I don't wait to see Aoi and Tenma's faces in the air on the projector. In less than a minute, sleep develops me and everything gets dark.

The next morning when I wake up, I instantly feel sad.

''Now I'm all alone again.'' I whisper.

I stand up and brush the dirt off my clothes. I feel my stomach rumble and eat some of the meat of the baby lynxes I caught. After filling my stomach, I know my next goal is to find the remaining tributes and end these games. _I have to get rid of everyone… including Shindou._ When his name shots through my head, my stomach feels weird and warm, while at the same time I start to feel angry. But still, I can't keep his face out of my mind. His warm brown eyes and nice smell. The way he says my name. The way how he tried to warn me. And now, he's missing. He's not with the Careers anymore. _Where are you, Shindou?_ At that moment, I hear some cracks and then, a voice emerges out of nowhere and fills the arena.

''Attention, please. I want to congratulate the eight remaining tributes in the arena. There has been made a change in the rules. From now on, there can be two victors, if they are from the same district. Happy hunting and may the odds be ever in your favor.''

It takes some time before the words make sense to me. _Two victors… same district… Wait! If the remaining two people are from the same district, both can live._ At that point, one single name shots through my mouth and I shout it out.

''SHINDOU!''

I've been walking and jogging for the last three hours now, desperately on the lookout for my district partner.

''Shindou!'' I keep shouting every ten seconds.

_He has to be somewhere! Damn it, where are you?!_

''Shindou!''

I approach a river and slow down a bit. I take the time to refill my water bottle and drink hastily from it. I'm about to lose hope on finding Shindou.

''The arena is so big. He could be anywhere. Shindou… please… Where are you?'' I whisper towards myself.

I feel tears burning and suddenly, I feel how much I'm actually yearning for Shindou. For his warm embrace, for his smile, for his beautiful hair. I want it all. Now.

''SHINDOU!'' I shout one last time on the top of my voice.

It keeps quiet and just when I'm about to give up and start crying, I hear a surprised voice.

''Akane?!''

With a jerk, I turn around and see him. The beautiful boy with the brown hair, brown eyes and muscled posture.

''Shin…dou.'' I whisper.

Before I can stop myself, I dash forward and lung towards him. Shindou wraps his arms tightly around me.

''Shindou!''

I burry my face in his shoulder and take in his scent.

''There you are.'' Shindou whispers.

''I-I thought I was never going to find you.''

''I thought the same thing. Until I heard you screaming my name. Thank god, Akane.''

He let go off me and examined you.

''You don't seem too injured.''

I nod slowly and then examine him. And that's when my smile fades. Shindou's right leg is covered in blood and I see him wince slightly with every step he takes.

''Shindou… your leg.''

''It's nothing,'' Shindou replies. ''Tsurugi cut me there short after you dropped that bomb.''

''Oh no… is it severe?''

Shindou smiles.

''Nothing to worry about.''

Somehow, I doubt his words.

''Let me see.'' I demand.

''Akane, I told you it's fine. I-''

''LET ME SEE!''

Shindou falls silent and nods. He lifts up the bottom part of his pants and reveals his right leg till his knee. A giant, deep cut is visible in his leg and due to the red skin around it, I can immediately see that it's infected. I gasp.

''That's not good at all! Shindou, this is bad. Really bad.''

Shindou looks away.

''I'll be fine. Don't worry too much about me. I mean, come on, I'm obviously not going to make it. I must help you survive.''

I can't believe my ears. I walk towards him and smack his cheek with my hand.

''NEVER EVER say that again! You hear me?! We're in this together! I'll support you. Didn't you hear the rule change? We can win this thing together!''

''I heard. Nice to see that you found what's left of me.''

Again, I want to slap him.

''SHINDOU, cut it out!''

''Akane, I-''

''No! I won't discuss this. I'll be taking care of you and that's final.''

''I don't want to drag you down. I could bring you into danger.''

''I'll choose for this myself. I can handle it. I won't leave you.''

Shindou's eyes soften.

''… Thanks.''

Shindou and I sit in the cave we found, after two hours searching. It's mid afternoon and rain is pouring from the sky. Shindou and I are drenched till the bone. Since my jacket is drenched, I take it off and am left with my green pair of pants, shoes and black T-shirt. Shindou also takes off his jacket and T-shirt. I can't help but stare at his six-pack that becomes visible now that he's not wearing a shirt anymore. I take out my braid and squeeze the water out of my hair.

''Are you cold?'' He asks.

I shake my head.

''N-No, it's fine.''

''You're shivering like mad. It's obvious you're not fine.''

''I-It's okay, Shindou.''

Shindou sighs with a smile, rolls his eyes and before I know it, he sits behind me and wraps his arms from behind around my body.

''Better?'' He whispers.

I'm lucky he sits behind me, because now he can't see the enormous blush that appeared on my cheeks. I can feel his muscles moving.

''B-Better.'' I reply with a squeaky voice because of the nerves.

''Good.''

We stay like that for a long time, until we're both a bit warmer. I instantly feel cold when Shindou lets go off me.

''I'm going to find some dry to wood and see if I can make a fire.''

''Are you going out in that storm alone? With that leg of yours? No way!'' I firmly reply.

Shindou sighs.

''Akane, you're shivering like mad. Besides, we need to dry our clothes.''

I open my mouth, but know that he's right.

''Be back soon, okay?'' I ask softly, while I stare at the ground and fiddle with my hands.

I can hear Shindou grin and before I know it, I feel something warm and soft on my forehead. I realize the source are Shindou's lips.

''Don't worry about me. I'll be back before you know it.''

And with those words, he disappears into the rain, leaving me behind, blushing like mad.

**~ End of Chapter Eight ~**

**Author Note:**

**Hi guys! SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know I'm always late with the chapters, but please believe me when I tell you a lot is going on. Besides, I don't have a lot of access to the internet, so I can barely update. But here is chapter Eight! Writing Aoi and Tenma's death was so sad. They deserve a happy life in heaven! ~ And Akane found Shindou! Yay! ~ Please keep supporting this story! The next chapter will contain something special! ~ I love you, guys! Next up: Together. I'll see you then! Lots of love! xoxo Mamera-chan**


End file.
